When We Met
by Hipster Hinata
Summary: Hinata is forced to spend chemistry class with Naruto and their two very different personalities seem to clash at first. But as they get to know each other more, Naruto is forced to choose between the girl he had always put up with & the girl who taught him how to love for the first time. T-DLSV
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

when I drove myself crazy

* * *

_You know when people tell you not to smoke, then give you countless ways in which it slowly, and silently kills you? Well there is _always _a new threat, a new diagnosis, or just an idea that I, as a teenager, am prone to apathy and disinterest in a "fulfilling life." Whatever that is supposed to mean. Maybe I'm just stupid._

I opened my eyes to the sound of my dog snoring by my feet in the darkness. Inevitably, I looked at the time, hoping I still had some hours before I had to get out of the toasty comfort of my sheets. But today just wasn't my lucky day. Now that I think about it, I never have a lucky day.

By the time I get to school, I feel ten times heavier and like my eyes are gonna roll out of my skull any second. I'm very conscious of my disheveled, disgruntled, and tired appearance, and the worst part about being so aware of what I am, is that it depresses me the most. I wish I was clay, just to mold out a new me, burn it until it's solid and ready to paint into a beautiful glaze. But before I can become a ball of sediment, I have chemistry.

I write "Hinata Hyuga" at the top of my lab worksheet and dread the moment the teacher assigns lab partners. I'm usually very quiet, not because I'm shy, but because I'm the kind to analyze people before socializing. I probably sound like a jerk, but I can't help it. Like a reflex, I make space between myself and my lab partner. He didn't think negatively of it because he snickered, but I still stared at him with curiosity.

"I'm sorry, I don't know your name..." He says, and I knew I had to introduce myself. Usually, I wouldn't respond but something in his eyes told me I should.

"Hinata…" I stuck out my hand and he shook it gently,"And you?"

"Naruto. But, y'know, we've been in the same class for a long time now." He kept smiling while he conducted the experiment and I wrote data.

"It's never too late to meet someone. Even if you've been in the same class for a couple of months."

"I guess." He sneered.

We didn't say much after that. Only exchanged odd glances and made eye contact to fill in the awkward silence. By the time the bell rang, we had already finished our lab and written a short report of it much earlier than the other pairs. I thought I should approach him before he leaves the classroom, but what would I say to him? "Nice work today?" No. I'm not lame.

Instead I kept my mouth shut and watched him swing his bag over his shoulder as he stepped out of the classroom.

"Naruto!" A sudden shriek came from the side. Before I could process what was going on, he was catching a pink haired girl in his arms and smiling down at her. As you already know, I like to analyze people and it was clear to me that it wasn't any old regular smile you give to friends who are excited to see you. That was his girlfriend.

* * *

By the time I got home I was drenched from the sudden rainfall that caught up to me mid-walk. I admit I enjoy getting caught in the rain. It felt like mother nature was cleansing me after an exhausting day. On top of having to sit in a crowded cafeteria, I had to watch Naruto sit with the same pink-haired girl, and a group of others, looking quite happy. For some _crazy _reason, I lost my appetite and walked out of the place without even stealing glances his way.

* * *

The next day I decided to actually try make up on. I don't usually try to impress anyone, so why am I doing this? How is this satisfying if he has a girlfriend.

I question my sanity over the sink in the girls' bathroom, with only minutes before chemistry class officially be, or not to be. That is the fucked up question. I rubbed off the make-up with wet paper towels, rubbing some soap on my cheeks and nose. My eyes looked even more worn out now that I smudged the black eyeliner, but I didn't care. Since when did I start caring?

"Ready for another day of work?" He asked. I was surprised when the teacher praised our teamwork and put us together again. I think this is the one time I regret being a good student.

"Sure." I mumble, the lack of enthusiasm was overflowing. He frowned and leaned closer.

"What's wrong?" His eyebrows wrinkled together in what looked like genuine concern. I avoided looking into his perfect pools of blue, staring at me intently.

"I'm fine. Seriously."

He didn't buy it, but didn't ask anything else. Only stared.

"Do you do that to everyone?" I ask him, raising my voice a little.

"Do what?"

"You're staring really hard…"

"Why would that be unusual? You should be used to it." He answered nonchalantly and looked down at the lab, writing down the procedure.

"What are you talking about? No, it is not normal to stare at people like that-"

"Unless they are as beautiful as you." His eyes, still on the paper as he wrote, kept that calm look he usually has. On the other end, I was staring at him with wide eyes and could feel my cheeks and neck burn.

Naruto gave me a cheeky smile and winked, which I admit was attractive, but I wasn't comfortable getting this kind of attention from him. _He has a girlfriend_, I thought. Why am I so giddy about this, yet so guilty? I decided to not fuel the conversation anymore and finished the lab as quickly as possible, just to get away from him. Why is he doing this to me? I'm starting to change my view of him. His girlfriend wouldn't be pleased to know he's calling another girl beautiful. Maybe I'm too uptight, but this is not right.

The bell rang and I got out of my seat in a rush to leave, but he caught up to me and could only try to keep up since I had no intention of stopping to chat.

"Wait, Hinata! I wanted to ask you something!"

I sighed and stopped, "What?"

"Can I have your number?"

I rolled my eyes and continued on to my next class, but this time he didn't stop me. It saddened me a little, I liked this whole push-and-pull thing I had going on-no! I can't think like this. I shook the thought away as much as I could but he kept popping up in my head to the point where I couldn't think straight or focus on what the teacher said.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Kiba asks. He's sitting beside me on the floor of my room, watching me shuffle around a Rubix cube.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to solve this thing." I sneer back.

He chuckles, "By staring at the floor and randomly switching around the corners?"

"Ugh, don't judge me…"

"Do I ever?" He asked, knowing well the answer as I trust him like family, "Tell me what's wrong."

"Do you know this guy with blond hair, his name is Naruto?" I ask, leaning back on one of the bean bags I had spread on the floor.

"Yeah, what about him? Don't tell me you like the guy, Hina." He smirked at me, giving me an intense glare, just waiting to juice the truth out of me. He didn't even wait for me to respond, because the second I took a deep breath and sighed, he was scoffing at me again.

"I can't believe you, of all people, would like that guy. He's such an asshole, and everyone knows he cheats all the time, Sakura is just too dumb to dump him."

It took me a minute to register all of the information Kiba was throwing at me as if he was playing darts and kept hitting the bulls-eye with every shot.

"So her name is Sakura…"

"You knew he has a girlfriend? Okay, Hina, you're scaring me." He crossed his legs and leaned forward, holding on to his feet in a snug position. "Sakura is extremely possessive. Don't let her catch you making cutesy eyes at Naruto, or your reputation is as good as done."

I shivered a little, despite wearing a big heavy sweater, I felt a rush of chills go down my back. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as I churned everything over in my head. I was unknowingly digging my own grave and for a second pushed myself down it.

"Thanks Kiba."

"Hm? For what?" He had a mouthful of chocolate and looked up at me as if I was crazy.

"Nevermind. Let's just finish this English project before it gets any later."

* * *

The morning after I swore that my face became a big squishy mess of skin. I poked my swollen cheek, and could only stare at the dent it left that slowly disappeared as my cheek rose back up to full chipmunk mode.

"What the hell…" My sister, Hanabi, muttered from the doorway of our bathroom.

My eyes were probably screaming bloody panic, because when I looked at her she ran to my side and held my hand.

"Let's go tell mom, maybe it's something you ate."

I simply nodded like a little girl who just scraped her knee and is freaked out by the sudden blood. I've always had seasonal allergies, but never to this extent.

In no time, I found myself sitting in the emergency room of the hospital with an ice pack pressed against my cheek in the hopes that the embarrassing swelling went away.

"Hinata, dear, you need to start taking your medication. I told you time and time again, spring is coming and you need to be prepared. Just look at your cheeks, my goodness…"

My mom's ramblings became a very faint noise in the background once the fish tank caught my eyes. From there on, I could only stare at the variety of fish swimming by.

But then, I heard _his _voice. There was no mistaking it. The same ruff, husky voice of that jerk that I told myself I hated with a passion, but made my heart beat just a little faster each time I saw him.

"Yes, I'm here for a sport related injury…"

I looked over and as expected he stood there leaning over the front desk with one foot wrapped completely in bandages. I took a hard, deep breath, and hid my face behind one of the magazines my mom was reading.

How the hell am I getting out of this one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

literally still going crazy

* * *

I could tell he was sneaking glances my way from across the waiting room. I just kept hiding the bottom half of my face behind magazines while my mom shook her head wondering just where she went wrong with me. I ask myself the same question sometimes.

He moved around in his seat, trying to find a comfortable spot for his injured foot, and simply stared. I just wished for the nurse or doctor to call my name, but no; it seemed the hospital was extra busy this morning.

"Hinata? Is that you?" He breaks the silence in the waiting room and the tension that was once balled up in the pit of my stomach became a huge wave of acid. I felt sick, I gagged a little, I wondered where I went wrong, and the only thing that I could think of to make the situation any better was praying to God that things didn't worsen from here on.

"Um, yeah. What of it?" I spoke from behind the magazine.

"Is he a friend from school?" My mother chimed in. She was giddy, probably thinking that I had some sort of love interest. She needed to stop or else I would suffer from a heart attack.

"Mother, don't." I simply said to her.

"Oh, alright. You're always so grumpy, you know that?"

"She really is, Mrs. Hyuga." Naruto smirked. I looked at both of them, slowly going insane by this image, and was too distracted to realize I had put the magazine down on my lap. My cheeks were available for his gaze to take advantage of. I was at my most vulnerable before him, with the most ridiculous allergic reaction in my seventeen years of life.

* * *

"How is that even possible?" Naruto questions, still looking down at the worksheet we had to finish together.

"I don't know, okay? I simply woke up like this…"

"You look cute, like a chipmunk." He smiled and I felt my heart skip a beat, as cheesy as it is. I was suddenly blushing, even though I didn't want to.

"Wow, thank you." I replied sarcastically.

We were back in chemistry, standing side by side at our lab table.

"Just keep pressing ice on it and the swelling will go away. My foot is feeling pretty great after wrapping it with ice." He looked down at it and stuck his foot out for me to see it as well. He was only wearing a shoe on his good foot, so I could see his toes wiggling around and the round bulge that was sticking out around the ankle of his injured one.

"It doesn't look that great to me," I scoffed, "how did you even hurt it that badly?"

"Football practice. They went a little too hard on me." He cocked his head gingerly and leaned forward on the table.

"A little." I repeated to myself in disbelief that such an injury would be considered as little. But another thing that had surprised me, was that he was part of the football team. I was never a sports person, but it only excited me more to know he was an athletic guy. I wonder what he looks like sweating during practice-NO, I must control myself!

"Are you okay?" He asked with a slight laugh, it seemed like he asked me that question a lot.

"N-no, why?"

"Your face is really red. Are you catching a fever?"

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Kiba struggled to speak with pocky sticking out of his mouth, "you and Naruto were at the hospital at the same exact time? How is that even possible?"

"I admit it was a weird coincidence, but for some reason it didn't feel off. In fact, he insisted on driving me to school after we finished at the hospital."

"Your mom didn't say anything?"

"My mom insisted."

"Wow." He didn't look very surprised. "So what happened on the way to school? You guys were alone, right?"

"We didn't really talk. It was awkward sitting alone in a car with him, almost like in that 80s movie where the guy tells the girl they can't be friends because sex will one way or another get in the way." I sighed, resting my head on one hand. I wished we would have hit that subject.

"That kind of thing_ would_ be expected from Naruto. But, for some reason, I'm starting to root for you." He smirked, stuffing his mouth with more pocky.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm starting to think this isn't going to go anywhere."

"Why? Because of Sakura?"

"Yes, and no. I found out he's in the football team, and those guys usually have a reputation to uphold, and if that's the case then I'm definitely not his type. He'll probably play with me and throw me away when he gets tired of me."

Kiba gave me a solemn look and silently finished his pocky. I might've been too hard on myself, but if Kiba doesn't protest, I don't think I can think of this positively.

The next couple of days my face deflated back to its normal state. The doctors said it was an allergic reaction to the change of weather, which I seriously doubt because it's just ridiculous. I had to put up with Naruto teasing me about my face during that time, and for that reason I was sad when I was back to normal. He no longer had an excuse to throw paper balls at me during class, teasing me with childish names. I loved it. It felt like he was constantly watching over me, looking to speak to me, even if it wasn't in a romantic way. I felt special.

But now, I sat through one of those long lectures our teacher gives when she's too into the subject, wondering why he hasn't poked me with his pencil or thrown a paper ball. It felt quiet. After another half hour of chemistry, the teacher decided to do something horrible to me.

"Now that we are nearing the end of class, I would like for you guys to get into groups of two or more and work on this project that is due…"

She wanted us to make a model of an element, which I would gladly do on my own, but the thought of having to pair up with someone stumped me. I wasn't going to ask Naruto. That was the first thing that I thought when she mentioned a group project. I could easily just ask to work alone, but no, life just isn't on my side because the idiot was already at my desk giving me a smile.

"It goes without question that we are partners."

I wanted to protest, even bring up Sakura, but what good would that do? It would only prove more that I was somewhat interested and things between us wouldn't be the same. I only nodded and shyly smiled, waiting for the teacher to come by and hand us the instructions and rubric of the project.

"So when should we start?" He asked.

"Someone's a little eager." I raised an eyebrow, "The project isn't due for another two weeks. We have time." Thankfully I didn't have to say anything more because the bell rang. I gathered my belongings without stopping to chat with him like we usually did (yes, things had gone that far) and simply ran off to my next class.

"Hey! Hyuga!" I stopped in my tracks, knowing well that no one other than him called my my last name. Probably because he's the only one who cared to know my last name, other than Kiba.

"What? What do you want?" I snapped. Not sure why I was so irritated if this was something that would only happen in one of my weird daydreams.

"Whoa, hey, calm down." He put his hands on my shoulders, lowering himself to match my height and look into my eyes, "I know you're eager to get to class, but did I do something wrong?"

I stared wide eyed, "No...why?"

"Because I love talking to you, I think chemistry is my favorite class now just 'cause of all the fun we have."

It would be an understatement to say I was shocked, but still under a daze I can't think of any better word to describe the warmth that his statement spurred inside of me.

"Naruto I…" I thought about what I was going to say to him. I didn't want him to know about my true feelings.

"Hey Naruto!" Another female voice struck my ears and left a very subtle ring that was definitely familiar.

It was Sakura. In all her pink glory.

"Bye." Was all I could mutter before I ran off as fast as I could. All I remember was her confused look, her arms around his neck, and Naruto looking at me as if he didn't want me to keep running away from him. Maybe I really am driving myself crazy over him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

I opened Pandora's Box

* * *

The day after my awkward encounter with Sakura, I wasn't greeted by a usually excited Naruto.

When I looked over my shoulder in chemistry class, his eyes were on me without fail. I figured he has nothing better to do but quickly realized that's unlikely since he likes to finish his worksheets fast, yet on his desk sat a worksheet with blank spaces waiting to be filled for over twenty minutes. I kept reassuring myself that I was just seeing things. Everything I thought of to excuse his intense staring was starting to sound stupid, because he wouldn't stop throughout the whole class time.

"Did your mom _not _teach you that staring is rude?" I confronted him right at the end of class. He looked up at me while getting his things together.

"Why are you so difficult, Hinata? If I wanna stare, I will."

I was appalled by his persistent attitude, on the inside rejoicing at the fact that he really was staring this whole time, but ultimately annoyed.

"Don't you know anything about personal space?"

"I'm not standing next to your desk all class, am I?"

"No, but you might as well be with your obnoxious staring,"

"Listen Hinata, I don't know what I did to upset you so much, but if you really are so annoyed by me then I won't talk to you anymore. It seems like that's all you want." And with that he took off, or more like stormed away, leaving me in a confused and flustered state. He had never given up on me, even if I called him the biggest jerk in the world; he always had a witty comeback. But this time, I was sure I wasn't going to hear more of his witty comebacks any time soon.

* * *

Later that day, during lunch time, I bumped into him again. He didn't say a single word to me or spark up a conversation like he usually would; instead he just kept walking towards the usual lunch table where the rest of his friends waited for him. They greeted him with wide grins and were being rowdy, but Naruto's attitude didn't seem to change. What surprised me the most was seeing him kiss Sakura on the cheek. I had never seen them do more than hugging around the hallways. It seemed forced, but I still felt a pinch of jealousy. I would give anything to feel his lips on my cheek.

"What's up with you?" Kiba approached my table and sat across from me.

"I don't know, honestly. I feel tired of having to deal with _him_."

"You're starting to get in too deep, Hina." He started devouring his sandwich as he spoke.

"I guess. He said he wouldn't talk to me ever again."

"That sucks. Or maybe it's just some kind of mind game. Maybe _he_ wants to be the one chased after."

"As if! I wouldn't stoop so low as to chase after his obnoxious ass."

"Well you may think that, Hina. But we'll see who can resist the longest."

With that, we ended our lunch small talk and each went our separate ways for the rest of the day. I recognized I was being a bit mean to Naruto, but he made me go crazy with his constant attention. Still, I couldn't possibly think of a life without his bright smile and corny jokes. Maybe Kiba is right in a way and he just wants more attention from me. The only thing stopping me at this point is his relationship with Sakura. It just feels wrong to go for a guy that is already taken, especially if he has a history of cheating on his girlfriend. I wouldn't want to be seen as one of the many girls he messed around with, only to forget about me and continue on to the next one. The confusion made my head hurt, so by the time I got home, I took some painkillers and went straight to bed. I hoped that the next day would erase what happened in chemistry, and that maybe Naruto would make an effort to show me that it's worth chasing after him, or if all the fun time we have spent together so far is all a lie.

* * *

The next morning I wanted to set things right with him, so I looked for him.

Naruto sat on the bleachers, watching the fog covered football field with a hazy look. I took cautious steps to get closer and maybe climb some bleachers without him noticing, but before I even came into sight I heard his voice.

"Who's there?" He asked. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck raise.

"It's me…" I slowly peeked into view and gave him a soft smile.

I saw his once tense features relax once he saw me and returned the smile. I could've sworn I saw a slight blush on his cheeks, but he quickly regained his composure.

"What are you doing here?"

"I asked your friend, Sasuke, where you were." I climbed up and sat down next to him, discretely holding my skirt up to my legs to make sure I didn't sit my bare skin on the rigid bleachers.

"So you are stalking me." He smirked, giving me the playful look I was missing.

"Yes, I am stalking you, Naruto."

"But seriously, why did you come here?" He leaned back on the higher bleachers that stood behind us, inviting me to do the same.

"I wanted to apologize for being so nasty to you lately. I just…" I caught myself about to spill how insecure I was about his relationship with Sakura, and how much that affected me because I actually liked him. But I couldn't say it; I still had to know if this was something real.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." I shook my head and looked down at the fog hovering right above the grass.

We were quiet for a few seconds, I knew well he was dying to know what I wanted to say, but it just isn't the time to confess anything.

"This is quite relaxing, isn't it?" He asked. I looked over and nodded, smiling. Then, as we sat there, our legs touching, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He wasn't rough about it; it felt as if a sudden warm and soft barrier planted itself on my shoulders, making me feel protected.

I abhorred the good feeling it brought, how the butterflies inside my stomach were fluttering viciously.

"N-Naruto…" I blushed, not looking him in the eyes.

He looked down at me, amused at my shyness, and kissed my forehead. I didn't know what came over him, but I knew this was way past the line I had set from the beginning. I knew that if Sakura, or anyone else saw us, we were screwed. Or at least I was.

"Hinata, I am saying this because I mean it. I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

I blushed even harder; I could just die in his arms in that moment, and die happily.

"N-Naruto I don't think this is right…" I whispered, but he quickly shushed me and turned me around, forcing me to face him.

"I wouldn't be so worried about Sakura if I were you. I don't know what I feel for her, but it sure as hell isn't as special as what I feel for you."

I shook my head, telling myself this was all a lie. He has a history, he's a heartbreaker, I know his girlfriend, I can't let my guard down, and this is just the beginning.

"No!" I stood up, suddenly feeling my eyes sting from the tears that started to swell up and blur my vision. "I'm not just some temporary girl; I'm not like the many others you used to cheat on Sakura!"

His eyes widened and I could see the remorse in his expression. Nevertheless, I couldn't feel pity for a player like him. I simply picked up my bag and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry for short chapter, I am so busy lately, but at the same time eager to write that I had to post soon!

Enjoy, and if there are any errors, oops. I didn't spell check.

**Chapter 4:**

now the tables turn

* * *

I had not cried so hard before in my life like I did curled up on my bed that day. It seemed like what I was chasing after was nothing, and that I was too foolish to comprehend reality. I wondered what Naruto was thinking right at that moment. I wondered if he knew I was balled up, weeping over him, driving myself crazy. I was starting to realize that what I felt for him was much more than what I initially thought.

"Can I come in?" I heard Hanabi's sweet voice from behind my door. I appreciated her concern for me, but I didn't want to sound stupid crying over a boy. I felt embarrassed of my idiocy.

"I guess…" I respond with a cracking voice. She looks sorry for me, adding more to my shame, but sits by my side and rubs my arm with a warm sisterly love that only she can express.

"I know it's about that boy you like."

"How?" I ask in a fit of sniffles.

"I overheard you and Kiba the other day."

I simply blew air out of my nose in response, sighing heavily over the thought of him.

"Don't let him bring you down, you're too smart for that. He's just a boy, and boys are dumb."

She was right. Boys are dumb, and what's worse is that Naruto is the dumbest of them all. He had no idea how much he was hurting me.

"Just forget about him. He's not worth it if he makes you cry."

I looked up at her and wondered where all this wisdom over feelings came from. She's just a middle schooler, but I guess boys are the same when it comes to love. I scoffed at the thought. Love. It was such a trivial thing, just letting my guard down once led me to spiral down into a painful crying session.

I fell asleep with my head resting on Hanabi's lap, and peacefully drifted off into a dream where there was no Naruto messing with my head.

To my luck, I woke up with a cold and after crying all night, my eyes were puffy enough to fake having a fever and asking to stay home. Other than having my mom shove soup in my mouth all morning, I felt relieved. Until my cellphone rang.

"Hey, Kiba." I answered my phone, knowing well that he was calling to ask about what happened between me and Naruto.

"Where were you? I missed you in English class!"

I let out a chuckle, happy to hear Kiba's cheerful voice, "I'm sick. Don't worry, I've drank enough chicken soup to not get sick for the rest of my life."

"Well I'm glad to hear you're feeling better, but what about Naruto? Are you feeling better about him?"

"No. Just forget about him, Kiba. It's over."

"What?! No! You guys were meant for each other! The guy looked depressed as hell _all _day!"

I felt glad to hear that Naruto was suffering like I was, but that didn't mean I was just going to let things continue their crooked path. I don't deserve it.

"I'm done with that guy, Kiba, and that's final."

* * *

The morning after I was back in school feeling my confidence and pride boosted up to healthy levels. I walked through the hallways, not exactly ready to face Naruto, but ready to throw him out of my life. Soon enough, I saw him standing at his locker with Sasuke waiting for him to take out his books. He noticed me, and immediately nudged the blond who looked my way.

Looking wide eyed, exasperated, at loss of words, I could tell he wanted to run my way and say something but something stopped him. He was having second thoughts, but why?

I shook my head and kept walking ahead, not bothering to figure out what was going through his tiny brain.

"Hinata!" I heard him call my name. It felt surreal, after a whole day without hearing his voice to suddenly hearing him call my name, it was as if I went blank. I stopped walking, for some reason, and turned around. Nervousness overcame my body as I expected the worst to come out of his mouth, but what happened after was the kind of plot twist that happens in novels and movies.

"I broke up with Sakura!"

I stood there. Dumbfounded by the sudden announcement, unable to speak or move. He looked serious, probably the most serious I have ever seen him since we met.

"S-so?" I manage to mutter. "It doesn't change the kind of man you are, Naruto…" I looked down. I was probably hurting him, and I never expected to be the one to do any damage, but I also couldn't risk my heart.

"No, Hinata, everything will be different now. Just give me a chance, I'll show you."

Everything was happening too fast for me to understand what he was proposing. I was sure that I had made up my mind, but what just happened? Is this the reality I was telling myself to face yesterday? I don't know what to think of him anymore. If he's willing to leave Sakura for me, is it really a good thing, or does that mean he's capable of leaving me some day when he finds another girl?

I sighed, looking directly into his eyes,"Okay. Show me I can trust you, and time will tell what happens."

He gave me a determined look, and that playful smirk that makes him stand out from all the other boys I've met, "Does this mean you do like me?"

"Maybe…" I started giving in to his playful attitude, I must really be crazy to do this.

"I knew it!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

how we began

* * *

I didn't think he would take me as seriously as he did. Every time I got to chemistry class, he was there in his seat waiting for me to walk through the door. It didn't seem like Sakura cared about the breakup because she immediately started dating Naruto's quiet friend, Sasuke, afterwards. I was confused as to what exactly was going on between us. Naruto and I weren't dating, but he stuck to me like gluewhen he saw me around school. That's where our relationship stayed. Inside of school.

Today, however, he looked at me with a playful smirk whenever I took my phone out of my pocket to check the time. I knew what he was implying, but I wasn't just going to give him my phone number without the question. Then once the class ended, he surprised me by simply taking the phone out of my hands and putting his number in my contacts. He didn't ask for me to do the same.

"Just text me when you feel like giving me your number." He said, winking before leaving me there staring down at his name in my contacts.

Maybe Naruto wasn't so bad. He was awfully nice the past week, opening the door for me to get into class, complimenting me, never speaking of Sakura since he told me he broke up with her. It was all too good to be true, so I still had my doubts, but every single time I seemed to shy away from him, he figured out a way to make me smile. Whether it was his stupid jokes or his clumsy actions.

I laid on my bed staring at my phone again. Just contemplating whether I should text him or not. I thought that I would be texting him too soon if I did, but I couldn't resist it. I wanted to continue talking to him, I wanted to feel his positive aura radiate on me. It took me a minute to think of something good to say, but settled for a 'hey.'

He responded quickly, in less than a minute actually, which made me get even more excited.

"What are you doing?" He asks after his first reply. I bite my lip, thinking my words over.

"Laying down. You?"

"Nothing. Just happy to finally have your number."

I blushed deeply at the words that made me believe he must've really wanted this for a long time. I was just as happy as him, yet embarrassed to think that I was so needy.

"I'm glad…" I reply, feeling at a loss of words. Then, a ball of butterflies fluttered within the pit of my stomach the moment I received his next message.

"Wanna hang out right now? I miss talking to you."

I was beet red as I typed back, "Didn't we just talk a couple of hours earlier today?"

"Yeah, it doesn't matter though. I want to talk to you all the time,"

"Oh. Okay. I guess we could."

"Great."

With that, we both set out to meet at the beach, in an area with giant rocks piled up high by the waterside. We both coincidentally liked the spot because it was secluded, the rocks formed a huge wall away from the people that roamed the park and beach. It was windy out, almost cloudy, but not enough to guess it would rain. It was still late winter, so the sun was hard to enjoy through the thick clouds.

We sat on the large boulder, looking out at the water move along with the wind and birds that would scoop up small fish into their beaks.

"Well this is definitely better than texting." He smiled at me, leaning back on the palms of his hands and stretching out his legs. I nodded in return, looking out at the scenery.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked. He was quiet for a long moment. I figured I'd give him some time to say anything, it was a tough question after all. We were all alone, sitting by the water on a cool day. It seemed perfect.

"Why don't you tell me more about yourself?"

"There's not much to tell, really."

"Come on, you must have _some _things to say about yourself." He nudged me and gave me the usual reassuring smile he gives me. I swear I never see him frown.

I sighed, "I guess…" It was hard saying anything to him because I was so afraid of what he would think of me.

"Come on." He looked into my eyes and I couldn't look away. I felt my cheeks burn slightly and looked away with a tiny shy smile.

"I like to paint...I might want to become an artist, but I don't know if that would get me anywhere."

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" He enthused, "I think that's really amazing, I can't draw for my life. I'd love to see your artwork some time, Hinata."

"Sure...although I don't know if you'll like it."

"I know I will."

He would make eye contact with me when he could, making me more and more nervous. At first, I was at ease, but now I feel like he's starting to break through my shell slowly, and I'm afraid of what will happen if I let him come any closer. I hope he feels the same way I feel for him and that this isn't another cheap trick.

"Other than that, I don't know what else to tell you about me. I'm pretty ordinary."

"No way. You're gorgeous. You're a beautiful painting yourself." He was serious, and made sure that I got the message loud and clear by staring into my eyes without a single blink. I felt like my blushing was getting to a dangerous point, and I think he noticed I was getting light-headed because he scooched over closer to me and pulled me to lean on him. I didn't want to say anything or ruin the moment. We simply sat there in sweet silence.

After our short date he walked me home and kept telling me funny stories about his family, an uncanny one at that. Just like him. Naruto is so different, so full of life and so perfect in every way. I found myself falling even harder for him the longer we spent together. When my mom opened the front door for me and saw him standing there, she immediately gave him a cheeky smile and screamed at the top of her lungs for him to come in.

She remembered him from the time we saw each other at the hospital, another weird coincidence. I was hoping my mother wouldn't remember his face because she can be a little too intense with new people. And my dad, well, all he does is tell horrible puns. I must admit Naruto did well at laughing at every one of his horrible jokes, but I could tell he was struggling.

"Alright guys, let him breathe! He has to go home!" I yelled, and with sad looks they said their goodbyes and told him he was welcomeback anytime. I wanted to hide in the closet the whole time.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Hyuga. I'll try to come by again soon. Bye Hinata!" He waved goodbye and I returned the gesture with a soft smile. I felt a certain warmth in my chest when we bid our goodbyes. I watched him from my front door as he walked off down the street and blushed, thinking of our date.

In that moment I knew I had to paint something for him. I wanted to show him my true colors, who I am and who I want to be. I want him to notice my talents and that I'm not just some lonely girl who sits quietly in class every day. I wanted him to be impressed by my work, so I decided to paint the most beautiful picture I could think of. I wanted to paint him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

meeting the parents part 2

* * *

Hanabi stood by my doorway, quietly leaning forward to try and steal a peek of my painting.

"I know you're there." I say, knowingly smiling to myself.

"I thought you said you gave up on painting…" She walked over to my side, placing her petite hand on my shoulder and admiring what I had created so far.

"I did…but now I found a reason to continue." I admitted. The words just rolled off my tongue and out of my mouth, surprising myself for a moment. I wasn't aware that I felt this way up until now. I had locked myself in my room, painting for hours without breaks.

"I see…" She quietly replied and excused herself after praising my work one last time.

I sat there in my room, staring up at what I had accomplished already, knowing well that the bright yellow strokes were full of electricity at the thought of his blond hair. The blue color I used, that looked as deep and bright as the sky, was painted in swirling strokes as I was thinking of how hypnotizing his gaze is.

I knew that this was my most meaningful work, and my most beautiful one ever. I couldn't wait to give it to him.

The next day I was walking to school, practically running to chemistry class to see him and throw myself in his arms, but something stopped me. As I neared the corner of the hallway, I heard Sasuke and Naruto, and they sounded very upset.

I peeked from around the corner for a second, seeing the two standing by the lockers across from our chemistry class, and held my breath.

"She's your problem!" I heard Sasuke say, and I guessed it had to do with Sakura. Who else would they be talking about? I'm certainly never on Sasuke's radar.

"What do you mean? _You're_ dating her, not me. I can't tell her what she can or can't do."

"Yeah, but she's hurting Hinata. Don't you at least care about her?"

I gasped, my vision was slowly being consumed by sudden tears that were swelling up, and I ran off into the bathroom without even bothering to hear his answer.

Throwing my bag on the floor and leaning over the sink, I splashed cold water on my face and told myself to stay calm. I didn't want to hear his answer. I didn't want to know the truth, whether it was good or bad. I cowered away because if his answer is not what I expect it to be, then I know I would crumble apart and the shell I was so happily being probed out of would be back again to consume me. I would return to my constant fear of others, and I would never trust anyone again. I felt so fragile, looking at my puffy eyes, red and irritated from the tears that threatened to fall. I had to ask him what exactly Sakura is doing to hurt me, because that is just as bad or even worse. She could be telling people I stole her boyfriend and I'm not planning on sitting around and letting others speak lies about me. I took deep breaths.

With a refreshed mind I walked out of the bathroom and gasped, the only noise I could let out was a high pitched "eep!" at the sight of Naruto standing by the girls' bathroom.

"Hinata, you're not very good at being sneaky." He chuckled. I looked at him with a look of confusion and fear.

"H-How d-did you…"

"Listen to me, Hinata, and pay very close attention," He grabbed me by my shoulders and looked straight into my eyes like only he can do, "I care about you a lot, and I'm not just gonna sit by and let Sakura say anything to you or about you, alright?"

I felt a giant unimaginable relief the second he said that. I suddenly threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly; letting tears of joy spill on to his long sleeve shirt, I breathed in his minty yet sweet scent, and basically let myself break into pieces in his embrace. I could feel him kiss the top of my head, putting me back together with his tender touch.

"Naruto," I said in between sniffles.

"Yeah?"

"You smell like oatmeal."

"Is that good?"

"Yes…I like oatmeal."

* * *

I wasn't surprised when we got detention for arriving to class twenty minutes late. At least it gave us time to work on our project together. We only had a couple of days left since we already wasted a whole week flirting like love birds.

"We're going to need these supplies…" I told him. He nodded and jotted down all of the materials I listed from analyzing projects from past classes the teacher had on display.

"I think we're going to do great on this project!"

"Yeah…" I was a little out of it, still worried about what Sakura would do, even if Naruto promised to protect me.

"I know you're still worried about Sakura but don't think too much of it. She's probably just throwing a fit because I broke up with her."

"Okay…"

I leaned on the lab table, looking at the old project, too wrapped up in my thoughts to notice Naruto's hands wrapping around my waist. Before I knew it, he was giving me a back hug.

"N-Naruto!" I squirmed, looking to see if the teacher was back from her coffee break at the teacher's lounge.

"Relax, it's just us…" He nuzzled his head in the nook of my neck, breathing deeply. I felt his breath on my chest and I blushed.

"_You_ relax! I don't wanna be seen in this…_this compromising_ _situation_!" I couldn't contain slight giggles, his hands would tickle me every now and then, and his breathing tickled my collarbone.

"Ahem!" We quickly broke off the cuddling when the teacher walked in, coffee in her hand, shaking her head at our weirdness.

* * *

I didn't think fighting fire with fire was the smart thing to do, but to Naruto it was perfect. I sat in his car, waiting for him to get out of Sakura's house after some much needed talk. I hoped she would understand that I didn't do anything…well for the most part. Our relationship just happened out of nowhere. I still don't understand it.

It had been a half hour already and he wasn't coming out yet. He told me he might take a while and that if anything to call the cops because she might've killed him for rubbing salt in the wound. He was joking, of course, but she was pretty distraught by the break up and he was sure she would be pretty overwhelmed.

Once he finally came out of her house he got into the car and let out a very long, deep breath.

"I think it's settled."

"Did you end up threatening her?" It was the initial plan. It's sick, I know.

"No. But I did tell her that if she did anything to hurt you, I would make her pay for it."

"Naruto, that _is_ a threat." I slapped my forehead.

"Same shit, Hina. I am really tired of Sakura; let's just forget about her already."

I could tell he looked stressed after dealing with her; she must have been a hard fight. I understood and nodded, trying to get his mind off of things by talking about the project.

"Where do you want to work on it?"

"Well, seeing as I already met your parents, I think it's time you met mine." He looked at me with a devilish grin and I felt my legs quiver. I didn't know what to expect from Naruto's parents other than the stories he told me about them. Like the one time he drove with his dad to one McDonald's, took a tiny cup of ketchup, drove to another McDonald's across town, and left the cup by the condiments dispenser, giggling to themselves like a couple of school girls.

"I don't think I'm ready."

"Are you kidding? You're more than ready!" He smiled at me and took a moment to look at my features. I probably had the worst look of panic because he immediately softened his tone to a more persuasive one, "It's okay Hinata, and they're really nice people. You'll see. In fact, we bought all the supplies, we're together, why don't we go meet them now and get this project started?"

"I…" He gave me that look of hope and was just begging me to say yes, "I guess…"

"Yes!" He stepped on the gas and we were off to his house. The whole ride, I swore my stomach did backflips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Update: looked the chapter over and tweaked it. I'd like to also explain how my style of writing for this story is much different than usual because I'm writing from Hinata's perspective. It's not so detailed or it doesn't delve into the little things because it's pretty straightforward. Logically speaking, when you're in your thoughts, things aren't always as detailed and I wanted to incorporate that simplicity to add to Hinata's character and personality. **

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

pain makes you stronger

* * *

They were welcoming, maybe a little too welcoming because I was being stuffed with Kushina's casserole while Minato showed me their family photo album.

"And this is Naruto taking a bath with his favorite toy! Look at his cute little baby cheeks!" Minato gushed over his now eighteen year old son, only to receive a slap on the back of his head from his wife who sat next to him at the dinner table.

"Quit embarrassing him! He's bringing a girl over for us to meet!" She scolded. I noticed how important they thought this was. To me, it was extremely flattering. I didn't think Naruto would choose me as important enough to introduce to his parents.

However, his parents bickering over how embarrassed he was didn't have a point. It didn't bother him one bit that I saw his cute naked baby pictures. In fact he ate dinner quietly, letting his parents attack me with their loving personalities. They asked me how I met Naruto, if I liked him, if I want to marry him, basically all the questions you are advised not to ask because honestly they would drive a person away. But not me. I felt at home, in a way that was similar to my own, yet it still held its different significance. I felt like I was being welcomed into Naruto's life, and it felt really good. I was nervous, but he was right. There is nothing to fear.

"Alright, thanks for the delicious dinner mom, but Hinata and I gotta get to work on this project." He got up and washed his dish before taking the bag full of supplies we bought and holding my hand, making me blush nervously as he was holding my hand in front of his parents.

"Thank you, I really enjoyed the dinner." I smiled and they returned the gesture, telling me I was welcome to spend many more dinners with them.

"And Naruto, don't you try any funny business! I like this girl!" Kushina threatened with a serious look, which made me blush even more, if I could look into a mirror I know I would see my whole face as red as a beet. But I knew she was just messing around by Minato's chuckles at the look on Naruto's face. He was just as embarrassed as I was.

I was a nervous, I felt the palms of my hands grow clammy and sweaty, I didn't know what to do sitting in his room, alone with him. His parents were downstairs watching T.V. and it felt odd knowing they were present within the same vicinity as us, meanwhile the tension between us was threatening to explode.

We had not shared our first kiss yet, what's the rush anyway? We barely hold hands or hug. Somehow, I felt the moment was coming, the situation was set up perfectly for it to happen. Taking out the supplies from the bag, I avoided eye contact and only talking about the project and how we were going to start making it. He only stared, quietly, but it was enough to make me stop and lean back, finally daring to look at him.

"Shall we start now?" I asked, referring to the project, but something in his eyes changed. He looked at me, no longer with the same usually bright and goofy look, but with a certain desire.

He came closer to me, his face inches away from mine, "We shall." He replied, delicately placing a hand on my cheeks and bringing his lips closer.

I closed my eyes, expecting to feel his soft lips touching mine, but instead they touched my cheek. I blushed profusely, not because he was kissing my cheek, but because of the thought. He wasn't rushing things, he understood what I thought, and it meant a lot to me. I was starting to realize maybe I could trust him a little more than I do now, he just needs more chances to express it so.

"N-Naruto..." I put both of my hands on his cheeks, looking dead in his eyes, something I never thought I'd be able to do comfortably until now.

"Yes?" His eyes held a certain spark that made me believe more and more in him.

"Thank you."

He smiled, "for what?"

"Not kissing me...I mean, not that I don't want to, it's just...I want to wait for the right moment. It is my first kiss after all."

His eyes widened, "You've never kissed anyone before?" He was dumbfounded. Maybe it wasn't normal for a seventeen year old girl to have virgin lips.

I simply shook my head.

"I promise you that I will be your first, Hinata. And I'll make it the most special moment of your life." He softly smiled, caressing my cheek and pushing hair awat from my face, tucking it behind my ear to expose more of my flushing red cheeks. I looked down, feeling butterflies in my stomach take over.

* * *

We finished the project without a problem and watched a movie. His parents didn't bother us until I was about to leave, that's when they barged in between us and showered me with hugs. I was happy, and returned the hugs with as much thankfulness.

He drove me home in silence, but he looked content. I enjoyed the silence just as much, thinking about our moment in his room and how it changed my view of him. I was starting to open up my heart to him more and more, something I found hard to do at first, but now it seems to come naturally.

"Again, thank you for today. I had a lot of fun." We stood at my front porch but kept a safe distance. We knew my parents might be peeking from the window, they were just as intrusive as Naruto's.

"I'm happy to know you're happy. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, he leaned in and kissed my cheek once more, making it heat up like it did the first time. I swear I'll never get tired of his kisses.

Our romantic moment ended there, because my dad opened the front door, embarrassing me to no end.

"Thank you for getting her home safe! Goodbye now!" He waved and pulled me in, putting his arm around me.

I awkwardly waved goodbye as well with a look of helplessness, and he chuckled, "Goodbye, Mr. Hyuga!"

Once he drove away and out of sight I looked up at my dad who was amused at my look of irritation, "Way to kill the mood, dad."

He simply laughed and sent me to bed.

* * *

I arrived in English class the next morning, hoping to have a smooth time with Kiba and tell him what happened the night before but as soon as I walked in all eyes were on me. They seemed to snicker and whisper things to themselves as I made my way to Kiba's seat, where he looked rather alarmed.

"Hey, Kiba. What's up? Why is everyone so weird today?" I looked around in confusion, then saw the horrified look on Kiba's face and started to panic.

"You haven't seen it yet?! Oh this is not good!" He took out his phone and scrambled around online until he showed me something I kept telling myself would never be real.

"She has been posting this all over social media!" He yelled, showing me a Photo shopped pictured of me on the body of a woman doing sexual acts on two males that I'd rather not even begin to describe.

"Oh my God...oh no..." I grabbed the phone and looked at the picture and scrolled down and saw the comments. It ranged from slurs like "whore" to "I knew it," or "she deserves it."  
I most certainly do not! That's when I felt my breaking point come on; anger was only the tip of the iceberg. I knew I was going to make Sakura pay for what she did.

"What are we going to do, Hina? This isn't right!" Kiba yelled.

"Hell yeah, it's not right!" I yelled back, catching everyone's attention in the class. "What are you all looking at?! Jerks!"

I had a brand new resolution. I was doing just fine before, and I'm not going to let it ruin my chance at happiness. Without thinking twice, I ran out of the classroom before the first bell of the day rang and class started, frantically looking for Naruto. I endured countless of obscenities being yelled at me around the hallways, most which I managed to block out, while some were just too much for me to ignore, only adding to the raging anger that boiled inside of me.

Finally, I saw a familiar blond standing next to Sasuke at his locker. The raven haired boy noticed me first, and pointed in my direction like he usually does when he acknowledges my presence.

Naruto looked back at me with a look of pain, worry and anger, the kind of anger that only I knew, "Hinata! Did you see-"

"Yes, Naruto, I did! And I'm not gonna sit here and act like the victim because it's going to get me nowhere! I can't believe you let this happen! You told me not to worry, that you would protect me!"

"And I did protect you!" He yelled back, feeling betrayed by my words, I could tell from the look he gave me. I couldn't stand there and have him turn this against me, so I began to walk away, only for him to chase after me and roughly pull me back by my wrist, keeping a bright grip. "Hina, wait, I didn't-"

"Just stop! I don't want to hear anything from you right now! I told you she would do something like this but you didn't listen to me!"

He looked down, feeling evidently guilty, he didn't even bother to respond.

"I'm going to take legal action against her." I sternly spoke, something I'm not used to doing.

He looked up wide eyed, "whoa, wait, Hinata calm down. Don't put her in jail, it's not that big of a deal-"

"Yes, it is! But since you're not the one being mocked or yelled at in the hallways, you wouldn't give a shit, would you? You're more worried about your precious Sakura being jailed? Fine! Don't talk to me ever again!"

I ran off, tears forming in my eyes from what I just said. I didn't want to take it back, so I ran. I was running away from the first person I ever fell in love with. Something foolish, I know, but I can't believe he still cared for what happened to Sakura.

It didn't matter now, though. Both of them would have to pay the consequences.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I updated Chapter 7 and tweaked it a bit, **I'd like to also explain how my style of writing for this story is much different than usual because I'm writing from Hinata's perspective. It's not so detailed or it doesn't delve into the little things because it's pretty straightforward. Logically speaking, when you're in your thoughts, things aren't always as detailed and I wanted to incorporate that simplicity to add to Hinata's character and personality.** Thanks for the reviews and the support, I really appreciate it!**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

my first kiss

* * *

I ran to the nurse's office, trying to think of a way to fool the nurse Into sending me home.

She looked up at me with a stoic expression, almost as if she was saying "not another one."

"What's wrong?" She asked, showing little to no concern.

It was time to think fast, so I simply ran straight to the bathroom in her office and pushed a finger down my mouth towards the back of my throat. I made sure to leave the door open so she could hear me throwing up and heaving over the toilet.

"Oh my Lord!" She screamed, coming into the bathroom with wet wipes and hand sanitizer. "Here. What's your name, sweetheart, I'm going to call your parents."

And that's how I got home. Even though my dad did nothing but ask what was wrong during the car ride, I said nothing, pretending to feel more throw up coming up and hearing him say, "Honey, wait! Not in the car!" It made him speed up the ride, to my advantage.

I collapsed on my bed, feeling my throat burning, even after brushing my teeth thoroughly and drinking a whole bottle of water. I didn't even dare look at myself in the mirror, I knew that at the sight of my worn out face, I would break down into a crying mess. For some reason, I tried to avoid crying at all costs, trying to prove to myself how far my strength could go.

I could hear my dad pacing outside my door, talking to my mom on the phone about what to do or if he should feed me; my mother always knew what to do when Hanabi and I got sick. Soon enough, he was knocking gently and poking his head into my room.

"Your mom says you should drink some soup, or you'll get a stomach ache. You want me to go buy you some?" He knew better than to cook, as he was also horrible at that. His concern made me feel even worse, guilty about faking this whole thing but if I simply agreed I knew I would give him some peace of mind.

"Sure. Thanks, dad."

He smiled softly and nodded, closing the door behind him just as gently as he had opened it.

The only thing that came out of me was a sigh. I felt numb, maybe from the overload of stress and unwanted feelings. The I flinched, mother was right, my stomach was killing me.

"Ugh..." I groaned, sluggishly sitting up in my bed and putting on a sweater to feel some, if any, kind of comfort. But just one look up, and my eyes formed a fountain of tears at the sight of the painting I started making for him.

"That bastard..." I cried out in a whisper.

This was probably my best work yet. It was beautiful in every way, it was my love displayed on a canvas, but I bet he didn't care. I can't believe I let him lead me on like this. Now I'm just a puddle of tears and immense regret, and tying it all together with a bow was my depression and constant anxiety about my self worth.

It doesn't matter now, though. I know I'm nothing.

I had turned off my phone, knowing well he would drown me in calls and texts. There was no way I would talk to him, I couldn't. A part of me still loved him and tormented me, telling me to forgive him, give him another chance. My battle was not with him, after all it was Sakura who made the first move, but Naruto broke his promise. If he had protected me, if he had cared for me, this wouldn't have happened in the first place.

My dad had arrived with chicken soup and more water to keep me hydrated. He let me drink the soup in the comfort of my bed and came back once I was finished to pick up the dirty bowl.

"Are you sure there's nothing bothering you, honey?" He looked at me with deep concern in his eyes, and I looked down. The guilt was eating me alive, I hated to lie.

"Yeah. I guess I ate something bad yesterday or something. Remember when my face got randomly swollen? Maybe it's allergies." It was one big fat lie, but he bought it. He nodded one last time and left me to my thoughts, but the peace and quiet didn't last long once I heard knocks on the front door. I knew it wasn't Hanabi or mom, they had keys and would usually just walk in. It wasn't Kiba either because he had after school activities today, so I was extremely curious as to who it was. A slight fear in the back of my head that it might be Naruto urged me to peek from my doorway to see who it was.

I gasped. Dad opened the door, revealing him puffy eyed and with so much worry in his eyes; he looked defeated. Was he really crying?

I felt my heart beat faster once he started speaking, "Good afternoon Mr. Hyuga. I heard Hinata left school early and I wanted to check if she was okay."

Dammit, did Kiba tell him?

"Oh, how nice of you, but sadly she is sick; she threw up this morning and she's been in bed all day."

With each word my dad said, I could see Naruto visibly weaken. He grimaced, his eyebrows furrowed together. Once again, a new side of him that was foreign to me.

"Mr. Hyuga, can I please see her? I'm very worried." He practically begged. It made me blush, and I cursed myself for it.

"I guess a little company would do her good. Come in." My dad, in his never-ending naivety let Naruto in and started walking towards my room.

I closed my door, leaning my back against it in panic. What the hell am I even going to say? The last thing I want is for my dad to know what's going on. He would faint if he did.

"Hinata? Dear, your friend is here to see you." He knocked and I jumped away from the door, my legs were quivering slightly.

"O-okay! Just a second!" I yelled back, frantically putting my sweater on again to cover up my embarrassing pajamas.

I slowly opened the door, taking a deep breath, and saw him standing there, still unable to look at me directly. It was all so foreign to me, he never hesitated to look into my eyes.

"H-hi. Um dad, could you...?" He got the hint and walked off into the living room, pointing a finger at me as if to let me know he was still watching. I shook my head and turned back to Naruto, "what are you doing here?"

He bit his lip and shrugged, leaning against the doorway, "Can I come in?" He pointed at my room and I blushed. This was no time to think lewd thoughts, but it was my first time having a boy enter my room. I gave him a nod and moved out of the way to let him in, then settled down on the bean bags I had spread on the floor.

"You never answered my question." I said, quietly but loud enough for him to hear me.

He sighed, "Hinata I'm so very sorry..." he looked down at his hands, his eyes became glassy and redder, when suddenly a single tear streamed down his cheek. My mouth hung open in a sorry frown, I never imagined seeing Naruto in this state; he was always so strong.

"Please...look at me." I spoke, not even aware of what I was saying. By now, I was going with what my gut told me to do.

"I can't," he shook his head and hearing his voice break, broke my heart too- I couldn't stand to see him like this!

"This isn't you! You're always so much stronger than I am, and I admire that about you. You can't be doing this to me, you'll only hurt me more."

His eyes widened, and his head shot up, finally looking my way, meeting my gaze.

It felt as if forever had passed by without seeing his intense blue orbs, and feeling them on me was always an experience hard to explain.

"You...admire me?" His tears had ceased and his jaw tensed at the anticipation of hearing what I had to say.

I blushed, unknowingly, I had confessed to him something even I had trouble adjusting to. "Of course," I finally spoke, "I...I just..."

I love you, Naruto. I wanted to say it-no, I wanted to scream it, but I couldn't, not after what happened. Still, seeing him here, even after what I said earlier, meant a lot to me. Maybe this was that chance I was looking for. It wasn't exactly what I wanted, or how I wanted things to go, but he was still here. He was sitting before me, crying, and the remorse on his face broke right through my toughest surface.

"Yes?" He asked eagerly, inching closer.

I sighed, "I can't believe I'm saying this but...I forgive you."

Without warning he lunged at me, wrapping his arms around me so tightly, I could feel his racing heartbeat against my own.

"Thank you!" He was beaming, and another surprise came along. The tears that were once full of sadness, now poured with all the happiness and excitement I had ever seen.

I could feel my own expression soften as I gave into the hug, and we stayed that way until he pulled away and held me like he did when we were in his room.

"N-Naruto, you're too close...what if my dad-"

But he didn't let me finish, as he enveloped me in an electrifying kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Clasped hands

* * *

I think my mind totally went blank and everything I felt over the course of the day was completely pushed aside. Screw Sakura, and screw pretending to hate Naruto, because he is officially mine now. This is a new feeling for me. Knowing that I have a man wrapped around my finger is something I never thought possible, and it felt too good.

I broke the kiss, catching my breath after what seemed like hours of lip action. Where did this experience to kiss come from? I'll never know. I'll just say it was pure instinct.

"You're crazy." I whispered breathlessly, making him smirk as usual, and seeing his old self start to come back only made me smile as well.

"You drive me crazy." He whispered back.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, I think I like it." He scoffed. Soon enough, we heard my dad's footsteps approaching my room, so we leaned back on our bean bags as far away from each other as possible. Seeing him scramble with a look of fear in his face gave me a thrill, so I couldn't stop my goofy grin, even when my dad walked in, not bothering to knock like he usually does when I'm alone.

"Just checking to make sure everything is...okay," He looked us over skeptically.

"Dad, everything is okay. Can you please...like...not?" I blushed, feeling extremely embarrassed at being treated like Daddy's little girl. I mean, I still am, I just don't like to show that to Naruto. This is the kind of secret treatment I like to receive when I'm hanging out with dad away from other people.

"Sorry, sweetie, but I am your father and I gotta look after you." He made sure to emphasize the word "father," giving Naruto an intense glare, then excusing himself back out, only closing the door halfway.

"Dad, I know you're still there."

I heard him mutter a curse and footsteps becoming faint thuds as he walked off to the living room.

"I'd love to talk some more but I think you should go before my dad throws a fit." I stood up, watching him do the same and step closer to me, putting his hands in his pockets.  
"Tomorrow I have a game, the final one of the season, so I can't see you...unless you actually come and watch the game." He cocked his head, in a matter-of-fact way.

"Oh..." I didn't know if he was indirectly asking me to come watch his football game, but then I remembered that I was currently the school's laughing stock. "I can't. I need to fix this whole problem with the photo, if I go, I'll be harassed by everyone."

He flinched a little, scrunching up his nose in a pained expression, "Shit, that's right..."

This whole situation did bother him, I could tell by the look in his eyes. It was pure pain. Meanwhile, I could only feel anger, and the more I thought about Sakura, the more it fed my urge for revenge.

"Well I promised I was going to make her pay, didn't I?"

I looked up at him wide eyed, "What are you planning?"

"Honestly, Hinata, the more shady things we do, the worse it'll be for you. I think we definitely should go and talk to the police. She isn't getting away with this so easily." He looked determined, sure of what he was saying, a one eighty turn from earlier, when he was doubting and refusing to put Sakura in her place.

"Y-You're serious?"

"Of course, Hina, I care about you. I promised I would protect you, and I won't fail you now."

"But you refused to do this earlier, what changed your mind now?"

He sighed, "Because I realized I'm an idiot."

It was quiet. Where did this sincerity come from? He's usually so self entitled, so sure of himself, but now he was putting his pride aside for me. I couldn't help but blush; I knew I wasn't going to regret forgiving him. But one last question stood.

"Naruto...did you ever...love Sakura?"

I could see him stiffen, his jaw tensed, and he looked down as if remembering something, and it was evident that this memory was a painful one. We stood there, in longer silence, a heavy kind of silence that only happens when you ask a question with an answer you really shouldn't know.

"I...did. I used to, but a long time ago..."

I admit, his confession made me jealous. Furious.

He continued, swallowing hard so that his voice didn't break, "She...cheated on me with Sasuke, I walked in on them in her room, all over her bed..." His voice changed, he now sounded incredibly angry, much like I did, and it disappointed me.

"Why are you friends with those two? All they've done is betray you, you're too good of a friend to do something like that...and the fact that it still bothers you...does that mean you still care for her?"

He flinched at the question, looking almost offended, but quickly regained his composure, "No! Never. I couldn't, even if I tried." He hastily replied. "She's my past, now. All I care about is the present, and a future with you in it."

I felt my face grow hotter, and suddenly the room was spinning, "I think I need to sit down..." I muttered, stumbling over to the bed.

"Are you okay?" He keeled down to get a better look at my face, "you look pale, Hina."

"Y-yeah...I think forcing myself to throw up might've been too strenuous on my body."

"You did what?!"

"I had to or else-"

But he interrupted me once more with one of his tight, endearing hugs. Whispering how everything was going to be okay, and to never hurt myself again, because either way he won't allow it.

We decided to let the weekend pass by, just to see if the commotion died down and people quit bugging me about some Photoshopped photo, but things only seemed to worsen once I started receiving texts from strangers saying they wanted to meet up for sex. It was sickening, not to mention Naruto's rage wasn't letting him wait any longer.

Monday morning came around and we prepared ourselves to speak with the principal.

"Are you sure you wanna go through with this?" I asked him. I could fend for myself, and if it really bothered him to do this to Sakura, I wasn't going to force him. He only nodded, still staring at the principal's door, as if it did anything to speed things up.

Shizune, the principal's secretary, would tell us every five minutes that Ms. Tsunade would come out of her office soon, but we sat there waiting for almost an hour, until the tall blonde lady finally opened her door for us.

"So what's the matter?" She sat behind her desk, and the two of us sat across from her, looking at each other as if to figure out who would speak first, so I nodded and took a deep breath.

"A student named Sakura Haruno has posted a fake picture of me doing...inappropriate things online, without my consent, and it has turned the whole school on me." I looked down and waited for her reaction, hopeful that she could bring an end to this.

"Hmm...when did this happen? Can you show me the picture?" She was tentative, at least. Still, I was embarrassed of the photo and couldn't stop myself from sweating nervously.

"It happened last week, here," I handed her my phone and she looked horrified at the picture, passing it back to me quickly.

"Alright, this is definitely breaking the code of conduct and I am not letting her get away with it. For now, all I can offer you is a tutor to work at home while we settle this."

"Wait! I can't, my parents will know!"

"They have to know, you're being bullied and it can lead to you seriously getting hurt. Thank you for speaking up, Hinata, we only want to help you. Now, I will call your parents and get your counselor to arrange the tutoring, and you will agree to it because it is for your own safety." Tsunade was loud and clear, focusing on her computer monitor to find my records.

I looked over to Naruto who sat next to me quietly, yet held my hand so tightly, it gave me strength to continue with the plan. However, I wasn't prepared to tell my parents what was going on. They always looked over me with so much love, and even if I got the slightest cold, they would freak out and make sure I was back to normal in no time. They were so caring, always asking me how my days went, I just knew that they would be heart broken once they find out what was going on. Not only would they be extremely worried at the fact that I was practically vulnerable to sexual abuse and bullying because of this picture, but disappointed of me because I lied and kept it a secret.

"Alright, I'll call your parents in a couple of minutes. Why don't you two step outside and wait a little longer?" She gave me a reassuring smile, telling me this wasn't a mistake, that I did the right thing to not stay quiet about something so horrible.

We stood up and made our way to her door, but Tsunade called Naruto's name, stopping him right before he closed it behind us

"Thank you for supporting Hinata, Naruto. You're a good friend. I'll make sure to excuse your absences today."

Naruto nodded, "Thank you, Ms. Tsunade." He smiled at her and closed the door behind us, shrugging.

"She seems nice."

"Yeah...but she's probably telling my parents everything right now..." I groaned, and turned to sit back on the chairs we had been sitting on for an hour prior to the meeting; their surface was still warm.

"I know it must hurt you to have them find out this way, but it's better they knew what was going on. They want to protect you, just like I do, but they can't if they don't know what the danger is. Don't worry, Hina. I'll be here, no need to be scared." He keeled down, holding my hands in his and bringing them up to his lips for a peck, running his thumb over the area he kissed.

"I don't think I would've gone through this without you." I admitted. Sure, I was set on getting Sakura back, but once I was in that office, I felt like my confidence was squashed down to nothing. Tsunade had a very overpowering aura, even her posture made me feel intimidated, but if it wasn't for Naruto's warm hand, holding mine, interlocking our fingers together, I wouldn't have the guts to do what I did in there.

"It's my pleasure to help." He gave me a cheeky smile that wrinkled his nose a little, and made his eyes narrow down to thin lines.

It was this kind of moment that made me want to tell him I loved him. No one had ever stood by me this way, or held my hand with so much tender love and care. He was perfect, even if he had his flaws, there was no denying his feelings were sincere in every way. It made him perfect, the way he expressed his affection. I wondered just what drove him to fool around with so many girls, and figured maybe all he was doing was trying to get back at Sakura for cheating on him, and in that moment I swore I felt my heart ache. He was trying to get back at Sakura from the beginning, to make her feel what he felt when he saw her and Sasuke in bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

the game changer

* * *

This is it. I am officially past the point of salvation. My parents had barged into the main office, my dad barely catching up to my mom who was running in my direction, practically pushing Naruto away.

"Oh my baby, are you okay?! No one touched you, right?!" She was looking me over, rubbing my arms, and holding me by my chin to look over my face and make sure nothing was out of the ordinary.

"M-Mom! I'm fine!" I was blushing, trying to hold her hands to get her to stop fidgeting around with my face.

"How could you lie to me, Hinata? You're daddy's little girl, I'm here to protect you and help you when you need it." Dad sat next to me with a hurt expression.

I knew he would react this way, and it saddened me, but then I looked over at Naruto who had sat a couple of chairs away to give us space. He looked at me with a strong reassurance and gave me a single nod, telling me I had to stay strong.

"I'm sorry..." I looked at them both, lowering my head in shame, "I just didn't know how to handle the situation. It all happened so fast, I don't even understand Sakura's intentions."

"So that's the culprit!" My mom yelled, looking at my dad who was also wide eyed.

My head snapped up, "Wait, let's just relax, the principal knows everything, she'll take care of things!"

Thankfully, Tsunade opened her door and caught my parents' attention before they started asking where Sakura lived. Naruto took this as a chance to stand by my side again, his hand immediately gravitated towards mine, sticking to it like a magnet. A warm, safe sensation came over me when he did.

"I have a couple of things to discuss with you, it won't take too long." Tsunade explained, taking my parents into her office, leaving me alone with Naruto once more.

"I hope she can calm them down..." I muttered, hunched back on my chair.

"You did great, Hinata. I'm proud." I looked up at him and saw his bright smile that washed away all my worries.

My cheeks were undoubtedly red, "Th-Thanks...I didn't think this was worthy of praise."

"Don't think that way. Even the smallest actions make a difference. I think you were very brave just now." He spoke softly, not his usual rough and loud voice, but a tender one. He knew that I felt weak, even if he thought I wasn't, he could see beneath the surface. I felt vulnerable, just knowing he could read me like a book. But it was definitely better than being ignored or not even noticed; I felt loved.  
I sighed, an ironic scoff coming out of me. I know he doesn't love me. It's so obvious, his eyes tell all. Whenever I mention Sakura, I see his eyes change to a hazy look, one filled with agony. Just how he read me, I could read him, and his love for Sakura was written in big bold letters, even if he denied it.

"What do you think will happen to Sakura?" Honestly, I wasn't going to ask, but I just blurted it out.

Naruto stiffened and leaned back in his seat, looking off in no particular direction, thoughtfully. I guess it was hard to answer for him.

"I don't know. It depends on how far this goes." He shrugged.

"My parents will want to go to the police. Cyber bullying isn't taken taken lightly anymore. These days, there are laws for it." I was honest. Maybe a little too honest because he looked irritated, but I knew my parents like the back of my hand, and my whole life I've been sheltered by them.

"Then so be it." He replied with a certain emptiness to his voice.

"...You're still bothered by this, aren't you?"

He turned his head, keeping it against the wall, but he didn't say anything. He just looked at me, and I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but he did look at me in a questioning way.

"You can't fool me, Naruto." I said, standing up. "I have to use the bathroom."

I walked out of the main office without bothering to see his reaction or hear a reply. I just wanted to get away from everyone to think clearly.

My hunch was not wrong. As soon as my parents got out of the meeting with Tsunade they were planning to go to the police station to report this as harassment. I wasn't thrilled to hear it, because no matter how much I protested and said that the principal had it all covered, they were set on avenging me. Go figure.

My dad went ahead to start the car and warm it up before we got in, and my mom left to use the restroom, so I got one more chance to be alone with Naruto. I used it to have a proper goodbye.

"Be careful, alright?" He playfully ruffled my hair like he would to a child.

"I will. Take care of yourself, too. I know you aren't thrilled over this, so don't do anything stupid."

"I'm gonna say this for the last time: I don't have feelings for Sakura any more, Hina."

I groaned, "Naruto, please, just accept it. It'll help you move on. You're still mad about what happened with Sasuke, so you've been messing around with the first girl you see to get back at Sakura. I was one of those girls at one point, but something changed along the way and I can tell this whole plan of yours turned on you."

To say he was shocked would be an understatement. I never speak up this way, but him denying something so obvious was starting to piss me off.

"What-No! This isn't some stupid plan to get back at Sakura. Yeah, I might've cheated to prove to her how betrayed I felt, but I actually like you-practically love you-" he suddenly stopped, realizing what he just said.

My whole face turned red, I felt my hands moisten with sweat, and suddenly, I felt lightweight.

"Wh-what?"

But he didn't answer. He muttered a "I have to go" and ran off like what he said was something taboo. I just stood there. Half of me was happy, but the other half was disappointed. Why did he run away? Did he regret saying that?

"Alright, let's go, Hinata!" I heard my mother call, but it was very faint, almost muffled.

My world stopped. My heart stopped. I was at a standstill. He said he loved me. I can't even believe it, I want to hear it again, but he...he ran off.

"Hinata, come on, your dad's getting impatient!"

I blinked a couple of times, still aloof, and started to walk towards my mom, but I just couldn't take my eyes off the direction he ran.

We arrived at the police station but I had to endure another long waiting time. I had spent my day doing that, waiting. It seems like that's what my whole life is about. I wait for everything to come, for happiness, for help, for love...but I always stay in the same place. Never moving forward.

An officer took us to his office and from there on my parents rambled on about the issue without even stopping to ask if what they said was correct and true to what really happened. They had the gist of it, adding a bit of drama to it here and there, but they got the officer to do a check up on Sakura's social media profiles and sure enough all the evidence he needed was still there, intact.

I was afraid. Naruto was not by my side anymore. But I had to keep going. I had to make everyone know I was a force not to be reckoned with. Sakura probably thought she could get away with this because I'm quiet and weird, or lack a backbone. But I won't let anyone take me for a weakling gain.

Sakura got arrested for two days and expelled from school. I had erased my social accounts after seeing the first picture, so I didn't know or see that she had posted two more. Each one was worse than the last, and the comments and discussions over them were (from what the police report says) sexually demeaning and vile in nature. As soon as news broke out of Sakura's expulsion, the school grew fearful of the subject and thankfully, stopped talking about the pictures or reposting them, as the principal announced anyone reported for doing so would be expelled as well.

I was relieved to be tutored at home and was told that I was allowed to eventually finish the school year at home. Seeing as I was a senior, the principal had no issues with it and I was at least able to get the basic courses to pass and get my diploma.

A week went by since I last saw Naruto, and to add to the rarity, he had not called or texted me whatsoever.

I was deeply worried, what if he did something stupid after hearing that Sakura got expelled? Even after his confession that he loved me, seeing him run off was all I needed to understand he was still doubtful of his own feelings, so I gave him space.

But the week was coming to an end and I grew more antsy; I needed to hear from him.

I grabbed my phone and stared at his number, weighing my options. If I call him, he might avoid answering me and I'll only get more worried. But if I don't call him, it won't make a difference, I'll still be worried!

I took a deep breath, pressed the call button, and waited with eyes closed, "Please answer, please answer..."

After a couple of rings, I was about to give up, but that's when I heard his voice. It felt like my lungs were filled with air and I was able to breathe again.

"Hey." His voice sounded husky over the phone.

"H-Hey...we need to talk..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for taking longer than usual. I'm actually set on updating almost every day. It's just hard to keep up with all of my ideas so I end up working too long on one chapter hehe. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

going together

* * *

He was quiet for a long moment. It drove me crazy, I wanted to yell at him to say something, anything. I still had hope in us, I've endured so much up to this point because maybe he really does care about me. It's a new feeling in my life that I never want to give up, but he was making it so hard to let go of my doubts.

"Let's talk in person, then. I'll pick you up in a bit." He spoke quietly and hung up, I still sat there in disbelief and wide eyed, with my phone still pressed to my cheek. Did he just hang up on me?

Instead of wondering what crawled up his ass and died, I got up and got dressed, making sure I didn't look too decrepit. I ran downstairs in a thick wool cardigan, jeans and boots, which caught my parent's attention as I never dressed up unless I was going out. I told them that I was going out with Naruto, and they were pleased to hear that I, for once, wanted to go out and socialize after a whole week of locking myself in my room, only to come out when my tutor was here or to eat.

Sitting on my front porch, waiting for him, I thought things over. Why is he so quiet and defensive? Was admitting he loves me actually a mistake? Maybe he just cares for me because he feels guilty, but that only angers me more, to think I'm so pitiful.

The sudden purr from his car engine broke through my thoughts. Looking up, I hoped to see him step out of his car to give me a proper greeting but he just sat in the driver's seat, staring down at the wheel and simply waiting for me to get in.

I scowl, not daring to look at him while I open the car door and settle in next to him, making sure to slam the door closed as hard as I could; I knew it ticked him off.

"Where are we going?" I speak first after a few minutes of driving and me not knowing where the hell his route was taking us.

"I have something to show you..." he trailed off quietly. It was freaking me out. He was never this quiet.

"Well aren't you gonna say anything else? Maybe a, 'Hey, Hina! I've missed you!' would suffice?"

He didn't respond, didn't even show a particular expression, letting me know he was ignoring me some more. Really? I'm right next to you! But my train of thought is at a halt once more when he makes a sudden turn into a muddy terrain, driving through more green than I'd ever seen since the horrible camping trip when my dad got us lost in the forest.

"We're here." He says nonchalantly, slowing the car down to a stop, looking ahead for a second before turning off the engine and putting the keys in his pocket. The scenery was beautiful where Naruto had taken us. I never even knew a place like this existed in Konoha, it was a cramped suburb, but further studying the image before me made me feel nostalgic. I remembered our first date at the beach, sitting on rocks by the water.

We got out of the car which he parked in a grassy, flat, area surrounded by tall pine trees that seemed never ending from where I stood, down so close to ground. The forest encircled a small cabin that watched over a fairly large lake. The water listened with golden, blue and green hues from the sunlight that seeped through the branches of the sky-scraping pine trees.

"Naruto..." He looked to the side, acknowledging me yet not looking into my eyes, "this place is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, ever, but why are we here?"

I looked up at him, he still avoided my gaze, looking around, keeping his eyes busy.

"My parents used to come here with me when I was a child. We don't do it anymore though...sometimes I wonder if they're really happy together, or if it's all an act..."

Where did all of this come from? He never spoke about his family negatively. In fact, one could almost consider him a momma's boy or a dad's "sport." They were a very dynamic family from what Naruto led me to understand, they were very open with each other, and had a lot of fun together. Maybe he noticed there was a rift somewhere...but why bring that up now?

I decided to stay quiet and listen, I wanted to hear him finish his thoughts before I could really say I understood what he meant.

He sighed, "They're not perfect, I know that, but it's all starting to sound like a lie...they say they're in love, but they don't show it..." He stopped talking and held my hand unexpectedly. It was his usual squeeze of reassurance, I knew then that he was not holding anything negative towards me. If anything, he only sounded scared and confused. He pulled me along the grassy field toward the cabin and sat down on a long bench that stood right before the water. It was soothing to watch the water swaying back and forth with the wind.

"How...How do you know you...love someone? Like really love them?"

My shocked, wide-opened eyes looked up to meet his glassy blue ones that looked like they were right at their peak to release tears; he must have been holding them this whole time.

"I don't know if I'm the right person to answer that." I whispered back. I was undoubtedly in love with him. I knew it, but was I sure? Maybe? I know, it doesn't make sense, but even if I knew I was in love with him I still was plagued with doubt about his intentions, if he sees me as being worthless like I do.

I opened my mouth to continue, but the words were stuck in my throat. An oncoming sob was threatening to break my voice, and I could feel the uncontrollable sting in my eyes.  
"I think loving someone m-means...much more than just those three words...if I said I loved you, you would know I did, but you wouldn't be sure because we doubt other people's intentions with us. You want them to know you love them back but they start to look so far away, like the kind of fleeting dream that only comes on a rare occasion. You've learned to hate yourself for so long that when a person comes around, dying for your attention, actually taking care of you, the world you know becomes a blur and you don't know what's going on. You feel out of control when you're not with them. You miss them but you feel pained just thinking about forcing them to be with you if they reject you..." I hung my head low as I spoke, I thought I would falter and stutter, but I didn't. The words slipped out of my mouth as smooth as butter.

He was speechless, I was relieved because I didn't want to hear what he had to say yet, I wasn't prepared. I don't know if he noticed my insinuated confession.

"Hinata..."

We looked into each other's eyes once more, both of us had tears rolling down our cheeks and we didn't even know it.

"Y-yes?"

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

The moment I heard those words sent a shock up my finger tips, and through my joints. I stared at him in disbelief,

"You're falling for me?!" I desperately held his hands in mine, my hope summoning more tears than my eyes could handle, so they poured non-stop.

A slight blush stained his cheeks, eyes wide, lips parted in a look of surprise over his realization.

"Yes. I am-" But I didn't let him finish answering, because my lips were on his in an instant.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, he held my petite waist with both hands. We stayed still like that. Our lips still touching, just taking in each other's scent and enjoying the electrifying feeling of it all.

We pulled away, almost at the same time, and he caressed my cheek. It was as if he was admiring me from a brand new perspective. I guess it was the first time he gazed at someone with love in his mind. Returning his loving gesture, I caressed the whisker marks on his cheek and kissed it, rubbing my thumb over it tenderly. His hand gently rested on mine, closing his eyes, savoring the moment just as I did.

"I can say that you're officially my girlfriend?" He asked, eyes still closed, with the most serene look upon his boyish features.

"Y-yes." I could feel a swarm of butterflies spreading from a tight ball at the pit of my stomach all the way up my chest, leaving a warm feeling around my heart.

We smiled, holding hands tighter than ever, and stood up. He offered to take me for a boat ride around the lake, which to my surprise was nothing to him, as his arm strength was more than enough to paddle us out into the middle of the lake.

"The water looks so nice..." I said, poking my hand in, only to take it back the second I came in contact with its freezing temperature.  
He chuckled, "Yeah, I can't wait to come for a swim during the summer."

"How long has it been since you came with your parents?"

"Years. Since I was ten, basically. They always figured an excuse to not come." He didn't sound as upset as he did earlier, thankfully.

"Don't worry. I'll come here with you as many times as you want." I placed my hand over his now that he had stopped paddling.

He giggled like a little boy receiving a new toy and it made me smile from ear to ear. It made me ecstatic to know I could make him happy, to see him feel just fine after talking about something that hurt him.

"Now that we're officially dating, and that you have seen my special place, I'd like to take you somewhere else. Now, don't laugh, but I've always wanted to do this with a girl I really liked. Sakura never showed interest in it, so I never tried with her, but I know you would love it." He beamed, a sparkle in his eyes that told me just how much this meant to him. I nodded, letting him know I was listening. He scratched his neck, a red tint to his cheeks as he spoke sheepishly. "There's this amusement park on the outskirts of town, near a couple of farms. It's quite old, but that's its aesthetic. I remember my parents taking me there for my seventh birthday, but I've never gonna back since. I'd love to take you there."

I furiously nodded, the heat that covered my face was reaching my neck and I was completely red, "Th-That's so sweet of you, Naruto! Of course I want to go!"

"Then it's settled! Tomorrow we'll have a whole day together. Just us two."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: to the random review saying they hate the story because I'm "bashing" Sakura: you don't like it, then don't read it. I'm not gonna please every reader, I know that, but whatever. And to clear things, I don't have anything against Sakura, actually I love her cause she ships naruhina and Sakuhina is like my brotp, but I didn't choose her as a an all out villain, just a misunderstood girl, with insecurities who doesn't do the right thing by Hinata. Anyway, enjoy the chapter guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 12:**  
Just the two of us

I had packed my backpack with blankets, sandwiches, sodas, and a fruit salad my mom helped me make the night before. I made sure I wore something comfortable, but still feminine. After an hour of rummaging through my closet, I decided to wear jeans, converse, and a tight red and white baseball shirt. Hopefully he won't get too distracted by my chest.

Naruto actually got out of his car this time and said hello to my parents, introducing himself as my boyfriend.

"Well it was about time..." my mom muttered.

"Okay! We'll get going! I'll be back late tonight!" I laughed nervously, waving goodbye to my parents as I dragged Naruto back to the car, desperately trying to get away from any more embarrassment.

"Well aren't you a little eager." He chuckled, starting the car and driving out of my driveway. "I think it's time to put on some music." Smirking, he turned on the iPod he had hooked up to his car's radio.

"You like this band, too?" I asked excitedly looking through his playlist.

"Yeah, I know I don't look like the type to listen to rock, but it's my favorite."

"No way, mine too!" I clicked play and we were enjoying the music as we entered the highway.

"I've always been scared to drive in the high way..." I admitted, blushing slightly at something that was so trivial.

He smiled, keeping his eyes on the road and one hand on the steering wheel, "I remember my first time doing it, my dad was scared out of his mind."

I giggled and leaned against the window, "How far away is the amusement park?"

"A half hour or so. There's not a lot of traffic today, so I don't think it'll take too long to get there."

There was a long silence, it wasn't awkward, but it dragged on for a while. All I could think of at the moment was asking him how he was doing since Sakura got expelled. I felt bad for the girl, maybe she felt something for Naruto after all. She went through great lengths to get revenge.

"Have you talked to Sakura?" I suddenly asked, cutting through the silence like a knife.

He visibly stiffened and looked uncomfortable, "Yeah...but I didn't want to tell you, not because anything weird happened between us, but because I knew you weren't willing to forgive her."

I bit my lip, "How do you know?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. It just seemed logical. She asked me to forgive her in the most pitiful way, I couldn't say no..."

I looked down at my hands and recycled his words in my head. "You forgave her." It wasn't a question, but more like an understanding statement.

"I hope you're not mad." He gave me a quick, sorry glance and focused on the road again.

"No, of course not. I can't tell you what to do, and if you want to forgive her it's fine. I honestly don't care anymore. I feel like deep down inside, I would do the same if I was her."

His eyebrows came together, slightly wrinkling his nose in confusion.

"I think she loved you back...but she didn't know it. Then all of a sudden you leave her and she realizes It, but it's too late. Of course, she won't hurt you, you mean everything to her. So she hurts me..." I spoke calmly, trying not to sound like it bothered me. Truthfully, it did. I was jealous, but I didn't have anything to worry about now that Naruto and I were official.

"I never thought of it that way..." his features softened.

"Do you still hold any feelings for her?" I looked his way, not really hoping to get a straight answer, but to my surprise, I did.

"No. Honestly, I think what I felt for her wasn't real love. If I really loved her, I would've never cheated on her just to get revenge. When I think of us being in the same situation, I don't think I would dare put you through any pain, even if you put me through the pain yourself."

I was stunned. But he didn't flinch, he looked relaxed, not even tense by the truth. He must've realized all of this during the past week. I softly smiled, putting my hand on his.

* * *

After an hour of driving, finding a parking spot, and carrying our bags across the tall pasture towards the amusement park, we had finally arrived. He was right, it was old and somewhat rusty, but that really was its aesthetic. It feels like we were going back in time, when everything was simpler and fun was all about innocence.

"Come on!" He grabbed my hand and we ran towards the entrance. The tickets were only five dollars each, to our broke-teenage delight.

"What do you wanna do first?" He asked, smiling the brightest smile I had ever seen on him. It lifted all worries off my shoulders and all that mattered in my world was us, running around like kids.

"Oh! Over there!" I pointed towards the first rollercoaster in sight and tugged him along to make the line.

He laughed, seeing me act like a five year old.  
We rode two roller coasters, then went on the bumper cars and he kept driving after me while I screamed and laughed every time he bumped his car against mine. We rode the spinning tea cups, spinning our cup even before the ride started moving, laughing together as we spun the dish between us.

I spotted a scarier ride and looked up at him, "let's make a bet!"

He raised an eyebrow, "A bet?"

"Mhmm! Let's get on that ride and when they take our picture, we have to keep a straight face. Whoever fails has to grant the other a wish!"

He looked at the ride and back at me, "you're on!"

Honestly, I was scared to death. I kept holding on to his arm, and when he held on to the bar in front of us, I could feel his muscles flex under my grasp. I wondered if he did it on purpose, because the ride was soon forgotten and I was a blushing mess while he smirked devilishly. He had to be a football player.

Suddenly, a flash blinded us and the ride came to a soft halt.

"The moment of truth!" He laughed and practically hopped off the ride.

"Naruto, wait for me!" I giggled, running after him. I bumped into his back, and struggled to take a peek at the picture he was looking at, he turned around every time I tried to look.

"Come on, Naruto! Let me see!" I laughed even harder, but he wouldn't budge. Instead he held the picture against his chest and squinted his eyes, smiling as if he just stole a cookie from the jar.

"Guess who has to grant me a wish!" That's when he flipped the picture over and my mouth hung open. I was blushing like crazy in the picture, holding on to his arm with eyes shut tight while he simply smiled and sat back, staring at the camera.

"You sly little..." I muttered but that's when I smacked a hand on my forehead. "I have to grant you a wish, don't I?"

"Mhmm~" he smirked and nodded his head slowly.

"Ugh just make it something quick."

"Nope, I'm saving the wish for later."

"W-What?"

"You heard me. I'm not wasting my wish."

I blushed hard, "F-Fine. Let's just go eat."

We set up the blankets on a clearing, the grass was soft and it tickled my ankles. He laid on his side and stared in awe at all the sandwiches and fruit I brought.

"I didn't know how hungry you'd be." I was blushing, opening the containers and offering him a sandwich I had cut into a perfect triangle, but instead of grabbing it, He opened his mouth.

"N-Naruto!" I swore my whole face must've been beet red.

"Feed me." He said, opening his mouth again.

I laughed, "No way! You got hands, use 'em!"

But that wasn't the answer he was looking for, so as punishment, he started tickling me. I couldn't contain my laughter and giggles as he got on top of me and moved his fingers along my sides.

"Naruto! Ha ha, stop!"

"Not until you feed me!" He smirked, laughing a bit too, I guess my laugh is pretty contagious.

"Fine, Fine! I'll do it! Just please stop!" I said in between laughs, I couldn't even breathe.

"Alright..." he got off of me and sat up, giving me a hand to sit up as well since I was shaky from the tickle attack.

"Say ah~" he did as I said and I stuffed the whole sandwich in his mouth roughly.

He looked at me with his mouth full, waving his hands in a what-the-hell manner.

"You asked me to feed you and I did, so don't complain."

* * *

After eating, the sun started to set and the bright, blinking lights that adorned the park and its rides became brighter and inviting. The park was suddenly engulfed in all colors and brightened the dark, grassy clearing. Despite its brightness, chunks of stars in the sky were not upstaged, and they made the evening even more magical.

"Let's go play some arcade games." Naruto offered me his hand and I gladly took it.

We raced against each other, we played lots Street Fighter since he would ask for a rematch every time I beat him. Then we had a competition on a Dance Dance Revolution machine and he was impressed by how fast I moved my feet, but every time I looked over to him his eyes were not on my feet...they were on my chest. This damn tight shirt!

"Hey, how much you wanna bet I can score more baskets than you?" He said, stopping at a basketball shooting game.

I scoffed, "No thanks, I had enough betting for the day."

"Alright, but I will get you that giant bunny." He said pointing up at a plush bunny that looked as tall as me.

"Naruto that's impossible, it takes like 500 shots to get it."

"I got this." He looked at the basket seriously.

"You're a football player, though." I laughed.

"I'll have you know that I also played basketball a couple of years ago."

"Exactly. Years ago."

"Do you want the damn bunny or not?"

"Fine, sure." I rolled my eyes and he smirked, making shot after shot. Sooner than I imagined, the bunny was mine.

"Is there anything you can't do?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I actually cried a little typing this chapter. Happy holidays, I hope everyone had a great Christmas and I hope you also have a wonderful new year. I imagined Hinata's mom to have a heavy Italian accent like Linda from Bob's Burgers lol but yeah I hope you guys like this chapter, it is longer than usual and full of feels. Be prepared. **

**P.S. Thank you to everyone who comments and lets me know their thoughts on the story, it means so much to me because, not only do I write for my pleasure, but to paint this beautiful picture in you (the reader's) head and make it so that you are immersed in my picture and feel like you are witnessing it, feeling it, just taking it all in. It means a lot. Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

when we learned a life lesson (or two)

* * *

Our date ended in a way almost too harmonious for me to believe. So many horrible things have happened so far, that the peaceful moment between us in his car, parked in the meadow, staring up at the starry night, was something out of a daydream.

"Did you have fun?" He asked, breaking the silence that had settled for over a minute.

"Yes." I giggled, it was ridiculous to even ask, it was so obvious.

"I'm glad. This place is full of happy memories, and you're one of them now." He turned his head and softly smiled, his eyes in a very slight squint, reflecting the bright lights of the amusement park in the distance.

"That's a comforting thought…" I whispered, reaching to feel his cheek and its warmth under the palm of my hand.

"Why do you like me?"

Naruto's question was so out of the blue, I couldn't gather my thoughts to respond correctly, so I simply blinked a couple of times and re-winded our trajectory all the way to the beginning. I went back in time to the day when I had arrived to school with a glum look on my face, not even aware of the people that walked past me in the hallways, and entering that chemistry class. It wasn't the first day of school, but it felt like my first day in that class with him, standing by my side, looking down at me with his playful blue orbs. I was so dazzled by him, yet it wasn't overwhelming, it was a growing feeling. First the strong impression, then the electrifying attraction, then the powerful warmth that overtook my body; something so sudden but welcoming.

That's when images of every single time we have exchanged stares, smiles, playful looks, jokes and laughs, the heartache, every touch, just every moment encountered with Naruto flashed before my eyes.

I smiled to myself knowing exactly what my heart was trying to tell me, and although I never knew this sort of thing actually happened to people, I did go through a sort of epiphany. I didn't just like him, and this whole time trying to hide my feelings from him- from myself- was all pointless.

"I don't like you…" I began, pausing for a moment to read his panicked reaction in amusement, "I love you, Naruto."

I took my hand away, very gently, placing it over his. He was blushing, his eyes were widened, and very faint smirk was on his lips.

"Y-You're serious?" I don't think I ever heard Naruto so nervous before, it secretly pleased me, it let me know he wasn't just going to brush my confession off. He was taking me seriously. Then again, why wouldn't he? He confessed he was falling for me, although I didn't take it as him being fully in love with me since it's probably impossible at this rate, but he felt _something _towards me and I felt it too, that was all that mattered to me.

I nodded, feeling my cheeks become hotter, much like his, maybe more.

"Hinata, I risked so much confessing to you yesterday...and I mean it when I say I've never been more scared in my life." He closed his eyes and let out a soft breath as he inched closer and leaned forward until we touched foreheads. I closed my own eyes, relishing in his scent. He sighed and his breath brushed my lips, "I am so relieved to hear you say those words...because last night I didn't get a wink of sleep, simply tossing and turning in my bed wondering if you felt the same after all the shit that has happened...but now I know. Hinata, I...I have driven myself crazy thinking about you, I never over-think things like this, and I guess it's because I care for you and because I don't want to keep hurting you like I've done in the past-I guess all I'm trying to say is, Hinata...I love you."

My eyes shot open and met his own pair of deep, tantalizing azure. He was staring at me with deep worry, but I could look past that and also see he was serene; here, with my fingers interlocked with his, looking into my eyes to his heart's content.

This night would go engraved in my memory for the rest of my life. There was nothing more beautiful than feeling his arms around me, hearing his heart beat, feeling it against my chest. He felt so warm, so soft, yet firm, and he held me in the most comforting way one could imagine. I swore, I would never forget this day, this moment with Naruto. I told myself for so long that I shouldn't trust him, or anyone for that matter. I guess love does this to you.

I broke away from his embrace and looked up at him knowing that at any second a tear would escape.

"You wouldn't leave me, right?" I asked, my quiet voice cracking as a tear slid down my cheek and over my trembling lips. But Naruto was there to catch it before it dripped, drying my cheek with his thumb as carefully as possible. I felt like I melted into his touch and let myself go at one of his looks, the kind pleading for me not to cry, but I couldn't help it. The tears just let themselves roll without me even making a sound.

"No, no, no, no, never, Hinata. I would never. Look at me, don't cry." He looked so sorry and guilty that I was shedding tears over him, probably wondering how he could be deserving of my tears. He didn't know just how much he meant to me at this point.

"I just never felt these kinds of feelings toward someone before. It's scary to think that there is a possibility of losing you…" I could barely breathe as I tried to hold back sobbing.

Naruto didn't say anything, he just hugged me tighter and let me cry into his chest all I wanted. I guess he felt the same way and was letting me know he understood.

"I know, it's a scary feeling, but you can count on me…"

"Thank you…" I whispered, finally ceasing to cry.

I guess it's better to enjoy the moments when I do have him in my arms. I need to appreciate his embraces, his kisses, his hands firmly holding on to mine, because no matter how much I fear losing him, he is mine now. He is here, in body and spirit, and that is all that should matter.

Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep in his arms. It was so peaceful out in the meadow. The crickets, the night breeze that wheezed as it blew against the car. When I woke up again, Naruto had cradled me in the backseat with one of the blankets I had brought. He even put the bunny he won for me as a pillow.

He was driving down the highway, I could see the tall street lights flashing by and hear the engine slightly purr. But when I looked over at Naruto's face, I could see his cheeks damp and glistening. He had been crying. I couldn't just get up and check on him so suddenly while he was driving, he must be just as tired too. I found myself staring at him for the rest of the ride home, until the car finally came to a stop and I closed my eyes, feigning to be asleep.

"Hey, Hina...we're home…" He whispered, gently shaking my shoulder.

I faked a groan and sat up, stretching my arms and legs out. "Oh...how long have I been asleep for?"

"Maybe an hour or two. I didn't want to wake you up, you looked so peaceful."

"Thank you. What time is it?" I looked around for my backpack and began folding the blanket I was using.

"It's around midnight. Don't worry, I'll walk you in." He gave me a reassuring smile and helped me out of the car, holding the giant stuffed bunny under his other arm.

I lost feeling in my legs after the long ride, so the tickling sensation made it hard to walk. Thankfully, Naruto held me up by the waste as I we neared my front door, and we were surprised once my dad opened the door in a hurry.

"Were you drinking? What's up with the limp?" He asked, sounding concerned, but still in his joking way.

"No, dad, it was a long car ride." I scoffed, letting go of Naruto and leaning on the doorway.

"Sorry we took so long, Mr. Hyuga. The traffic was horrible." I knew Naruto had lied because we were driving at full speed down the highway the whole time, but I blushed knowing he was trying to save me from getting in trouble.

"It's alright, I'm just glad my girl is home safe." He smiled at him, and I knew he was starting to like Naruto. My overprotective father was actually approving of a boy, my boyfriend, no less.

"Alright dad, could you let me say goodbye? I'll be right in."

"Okay, but make it quick. It's late."

I watched him walk inside and out of sight before turning around and wrapping my arms around Naruto's neck, getting on my tip-toes to reach his lips with my own.

"Thank you." I pulled away, nearly breathless.

Naruto looked flushed, "No, thank _you_, Hina." He leaned down, this time making sure he delicately placed his lips over mine with utmost care and love. His hands cupped my face and I could feel their warmth envelop me. I wanted time to stop so I could savor this moment forever. But I knew better, and broke the kiss just as gently as it began.

"See ya later, then?" He asked.

"Yes." I whispered, looking down with a blush as he handed me the giant bunny.

I waved goodbye from my front door and watched him drive off after a dream-like day.

* * *

I had fallen asleep so easily that night that I didn't even realize it until I woke up the next morning. I thought that our date was just a dream, but when I saw a "Good Morning!" text from him on my phone, I realized that Naruto and I were a real couple. It wasn't just another one of my pathetic dreams.

I replied to his text and ran downstairs for some breakfast, but was stopped by a note on the fridge in my mother's handwriting.

"Hey honey, we tried to wake you up but you were sleeping like a rock! We're out grocery shopping with Hanabi, we'll be home soon!"

I sighed, loving the workings of my family and opened the fridge to continue with my morning routine. Naruto had replied my text and asked if I had tutoring today, which I did, although I didn't understand exactly why he wanted to know. He then replied with a sad face and I figured he was looking to hang out today. His constant attention and desire to be around me was something I loved about him. I was always alone before I met him, my only friend being Kiba, and even then I rarely went out or even texted before him.

I smiled to myself, munching on my cereal, thinking to myself about all the things I could do with him. There were so many places I wanted to visit and see, so many different kinds of experiences I wanted to try out with him, the possibilities were endless.

"Hinata! We're home! Come help bring in the groceries!" My mother's voice cried out from the front door, and as much as I hated carrying groceries inside, my date with Naruto had put me in such a wonderful mood that I didn't care.

"Well, aren't you a little giddy today. Won't you tell me what happened with that Naruto boy yesterday?" Mom was taking out some vegetables and putting them in a large pot in the kitchen sink. I walked over and helped her wash the vegetables while she took out a cutting board and began slicing the clean veggies I handed her.

"It was a fun date. I guess it's good to go out with other people, for a change." I responded.

She eyed me in a way only a knowing mother could, "He seems like a fine gentleman. You know, your father was such a clown when we were younger. He would take me to similar places when we dated. I know from experience that a man who makes you smile, is a man worth while."

I blushed, "Gee, thanks mom." I wasn't used to her asking me or giving me advice about boys. I never showed much interest, and at some point she asked if I was a lesbian or asexual, which was awkward, nevertheless I appreciated her concern for my lack of romantic interest.

"Mom…" I turned off the water and looked over to her, catching her attention.

"What is it, hon?"

"How did you know dad loved you?"

She let out a loud cackle and put her knife aside, leaning over the marble counter with one hand resting on the edge, and the other on her hip in her signature mom-style.

"Your father is not perfect, and he may tell pretty corny jokes at times, but he has pure feelings. We have been together for over ten years, and not once has he stopped loving me. We have gone through thick and thin, but not once has he gotten up and left. I guess I just knew he was the right man for me, and he still is." She smiled, looking over her shoulder to point at dad who was now with Hanabi, joking with her and giving her that eye smile he always does when he thinks his jokes are hilarious. Hanabi, being younger, still laughs at them, and I realized that maybe one day she'll stop laughing at them like I did. That glow in my father's face to see her genuinely laughing and going along with his playful attitude made me feel guilty. I don't want to see that sparkle in his eye fade away.

Maybe dad wasn't _just _an overprotective, corny father, and maybe his jokes and his overbearing nature isn't as bad or annoying as I used to think.

"Thanks, mom. That actually really helped."

"I know."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Happy New Year! **

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

when I rekindled the flame

* * *

I looked over my finished painting, rubbing the yellow oil paint off my fingers with an old rag. It was hard to admire as a whole, so I took a couple of steps back and started to see its colors blend together harmoniously. If it wasn't for Naruto, I wouldn't have touched my paint brushes or a canvas. There wasn't a better way to describe the surging inspiration; I had to paint him and feel his energy flowing through my finger tips.

I realized my art career wasn't a forgotten dream, in my heart there was still hope that I would get into an art school and pursue what has been my life since I could remember. I still had time to take out my, now dusty, portfolios and put together something. Anything to get a school's attention. My new resolve was made possible by him; I never imagined someone being capable of inspiring another person this way.

"What are you up to?" Hanabi entered my room with a look of boredom. She always found her way to my room when there was nothing else in her agenda.

"Just getting some school stuff done..." I muttered, paying more attention to the large, hardcover sketchbooks I had splayed out on my bed.

"Wow, I haven't seen you take out those things in a good year."

My head snapped up in her direction, but my eyes were looking down. She was right, I barely even remembered they existed. Just looking over to where I kept them felt painful, like I had lost a part of me and gave up on trying to get it back. I had shut down the thought of art altogether and didn't want to look back.

Letting out a sad chuckle I looked up at her and smiled, "I don't want to give up on this again."

* * *

The next couple of days went by as usual, but I took the time I had to myself to actually try and draw or paint something new. It was harder than I remembered to actually start a new project, but once I had something going, my hands wouldn't stop. There were constant pictures in my head I wanted to create, and for a second I thought all the inspiration I haven't used this whole time was coming back in truckloads.

Every now and then I would take a break and look over at my painting of Naruto. I knew he was busy with school, since he had a regular school-day schedule and I only spent three hours a day with my tutor. I wondered what he was doing at that very moment, constantly checking my phone to see if he answered my texts to no avail. I guess he must also be working hard to get into a good college.

I didn't realize we were both under the pressure of being in our senior year of high school until now that things sort of got back to normal. I don't even know if my situation is something to call normal.

But days were passing and our talks became less frequent. I wasn't getting his usually fast text replies and I'll be honest it kinda hurt. However, I needed to be more understanding. He had a full day schedule to fulfill and I only took three hours with one person to get my basic learning then had the rest of the day to myself. Even though the football season was long done with, he still had practice and grades to keep up to stay in the team. He was going for a sports scholarship, and I knew just how hard it is to maintain your passion.

Just as I sat on my bed with a book in hand, my mom peered into my room with her usual perky smile.

"I have some news!" She announced, letting herself in and sitting next to me with a look of pure excitement. Deep inside, I feared what kind of surprise she had in store, as she was always so unpredictable.

She cleared her throat and collected herself to speak calmly, "Your father talked to your cousin, Neji, and he asked him if you could stay with him during spring break to check out the college he's in. Well, at first he was just calling to ask about any good art schools, and apparently the college Neji goes to has a great art program!"

I blinked a couple of times, looked down at my book and back up at her; completely thrown off to say the least. Neji and I rarely spoke, ever since he graduated high school he's been hanging with older crowds, doing mature activities and just living his life independently. It's expected of a college student, after all. But, even though he is two years older than me, we've always been close throughout our childhood. It seemed like a fun idea to try and dabble in college life now that it was right around the corner, but I still felt uneasy. I worried that Neji might've changed since we last spoke.

I threw the book to the side and crossed my arms, "I don't know, mom. I haven't spoken to Neji in so long..."

She smacked my arms and unfolded them to hold my hands tightly, shaking her head, "Oh, who cares, at least go check out the art stuff! That's what really matters here, honey."

I must have looked very doubtful and concerned over what to do, so she softened the look in her eyes and brushed her fingers through my hair like she used to do when I was a child, "You're strong, baby. I know it all seems a bit scary at first but you'll see just how fun college is, trust me."

"Thanks, ma." I smiled brightly hearing her words soothe my worries away.

* * *

I had to call Naruto to tell him all about my spring break plans. It looked cloudy outside, so I made sure I wrapped my painting well in the large, envelop I bought years ago to keep my large works from getting ruined, just in case it rained. I firmly held it and put it in the back seat of my dad's car. Surprisingly, he didn't nag me about taking his car this time. I had a permit, so I was safe to drive on my own, but he was still so strict about his car. it's not like I'd deliberately crash it.

Sighing, I started the engine and drove out to surprise Naruto at school. There were fifteen minutes left until the school day ended, so I drove leisurely down the rode, wondering where I should park and wait for him to come out. However, my thoughts didn't get far because as I neared the school, I saw _her._

She was walking with her hands in her hoodie's pockets, her pace seemed rushed and I could see small puffs of smoke come out her mouth from the humidity. Her pink hair was straight and choppy, brushing her shoulders as she walked down the street, heading for the school.

What was Sakura doing here?

"Maybe she's here to see Sasuke." I told myself, almost to assure and appease certain thoughts, than to simply make a statement.

I hated myself for doing this, but something inside of me told me I had to. I started to drive at a safe distance from her as to not alarm her or make myself noticed. She wasn't stopping anywhere she could be seen by other students that walked out the front of the school, she was heading for the back of the building.

I followed silently, my heart was beating so hard, I could feel it pulsing in my throat. There was something insidious about this, and it scared me, but I couldn't stop following her. Once she turned the corner of the side of the school, I stopped my car and left it parked by the sidewalk. Rushing to catch up, I slammed the door closed and ran to a halt right at the corner and peeked for a second, only to jerk back and hide again. I had not seen anything, I was just afraid she might turn around and find me out. But she had no clue, she had stopped by the large metal garbage bins of the school, we were all the way in the back of the building, facing the football field. She was watching, sitting from a small step separating the pavement and the school's tiled floor.

She looked stoic, almost bored, hunched down with her knees barely touching her chest and her hands still in her pockets.

It started to feel wrong to just watch her so I decided it would be best to leave and look for Naruto, but as I looked over in the direction she was, I saw the football team. They were practicing today, but Naruto never told me. I guess it's because I never asked, I told myself, again trying to relax and not think any culpable thoughts.

Then I saw him, his bright spiky hair and piercing blue eyes. Naruto was in his uniform and gear, I thought he looked so handsome, but he wasn't looking my way. His eyes were on Sakura. I had forgotten that I was hiding this whole time, and realized that she was the only thing catching his attention aside from the ball. However, when I looked over at Sakura, she wasn't looking at him, but at Sasuke. He was also in his uniform and gear, looking as serious as always, except when he saw Sakura his eyes lit up for what seemed like the shortest second; it was enough for me to notice.

They both were so involved in the game, but every moment they could, their gaze was on the pink haired, green eyed beauty that was Sakura. I had to admit I was jealous, but a certain sadness overpowered that jealousy, and I could only feel empty standing behind that corner.

I had decided to leave, there was no way I could bare to just watch. I felt like an idiot, I felt like the most stupid girl in the universe at that moment, so I simply left.

Almost like a bright light shinning down on me, Kiba saw me about to enter my car. He was waving and smiling, shouting my name like he always did when we were in school together. His gesture made me smile.

"Hey!" I weakly smiled and gave him a semi wave, feeling defeated on the inside. Kiba has always been tactful and noticed the look in my eyes easily.

"I'm so happy to see you, but what's wrong? What happened?" His eyes looked me over concerned and seeing my best friend after so long caring about me like he always has made me run into his arms and let out the tears I was holding back.

"Shh, it's okay..." he wrapped his arms around me and touched my head, similar to my mother, and I immediately felt at ease.

I breathed deeply, "Come on, I wanna get away from this place."

Kiba nodded and got in the car with me. He was about to throw his bag on the backseat but saw the large envelop and looked at me, stunned.

"A painting? You're painting again?"

I scoffed, stopping at a red light and rubbing my nose, "Don't even mention it..."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**  
through thick and thin

* * *

"You haven't touched your food, won't you tell me what's wrong already?" Kiba sat across from me at a diner near the school that looked like it had been there ages. The tiles on the floor were an off-white with dirt still embedded in between each tile, I stared down at it until I realized Kiba had asked a question.

He was eating fries, dipping them in an overwhelming amount of ketchup, and drinking a coke. I had decided to come here thinking food would cheer me up, he had no trouble eating in any situation, but sadly I felt sick.

After bumping into Kiba, I desperately drove away from the school trying to put a positive spin to all that I saw back there, but I just couldn't. The thought of Naruto staring at her was eating me alive, I kept telling myself that maybe he was just as surprised to see her sitting there as I was, but my jealousy was an unstoppable parasite. I was desperately trying to hold on to the good memories of Naruto, which only made me tear up, making things worse.

I heard Kiba sigh in frustration and dropped the fry he had between his fingers, "If it's about Naruto then I don't see how you guys are working out."

"What do you mean?" I immediately replied, confused and a bit angry at what he was saying. Although I couldn't refuse there was some truth to it.

"I get that you guys are really into each other, but what good does it do to be in a relationship, crazy in love with someone, only to constantly cry over trivial shit." He didn't sound mean or offensive, he continued to eat his fries mid sentence, nonchalantly as always.

"But I saw him staring at Sakura like nothing happened, as if he never forgot about what he had with her! Of course I'm gonna be upset, but it doesn't mean I don't think he's worth it, because he very much is."

"Then prove it and talk to him about what you saw."

"I can't, I was spying on Sakura to begin with and I don't want to upset him. I know how hurt he is by her."

"See, that's your problem, Hina. You're too nice. I bet he's doubting himself because you're giving him room to doubt. You gotta be assertive and tell him it's either hot or cold, he can't just love you both, you gotta put yourself first sometimes."

I bit my lip quietly. He had a good point.

He sighed again and offered me a fry, which I took with a bit of hope in my mind, eating it silently.

"And I know it's harsh, but I'm looking out for you. From my perspective, I think you're giving up on yourself too easily. You're gorgeous, smart, funny, and so many more things, I don't think it's fair for you to think any less of yourself. Like I said, be assertive, but don't downgrade yourself to be at a man's will. Don't let him take you for granted."

His words struck close to home. I knew just what he meant, it was a passing thought I considered every now and then, but I lack self esteem so I brushed it off. He rubbed my hand and smiled, giving me another fry and I started to feel his warm attitude stick to me like gum; however, I frowned, thinking of all the time missed since I last spoke to my closest friend.

"I'm sorry we barely talk anymore...it's been a very hectic time lately with school all the drama and school."

"It's okay. I understand." He smiled.

After hanging out for some time at the diner I drove Kiba home and continued on my own. It had started to rain just as I predicted when I stepped out of my house earlier, making the road hard to see, so I slowed down to a safe speed. The windshield was soaked and I was starting to get nervous, I wasn't used to driving my dad's car and in such terrible weather. The spring showers were heavy in Konoha, much like the Indian monsoons, making it the most dangerous time of the year to drive. My palms grew sweaty on the steering wheel that I was gripping for dear life, as if squeezing any more than I was would assure my safety.

As I neared the turn into my street I could see the headlights of a car approaching, I didn't think any of it, but as they neared closer, I realized these headlights were straight ahead of me, in my lane. I felt a cold sweat cover my entire body, my hands trembled in a panic, turning the wheel slightly as I tried to think fast. I wondered if the driver knew they were in the wrong lane, but before I could even finish my thought everything turned white.

I felt a sudden sting all over my body that only lasted for a second and dissipated. My body became numb, I didn't know where I was or what happened. Then all these thoughts and memories came pouring in short flashes.

I thought about my dad, about how worried he would be if I didn't make it home on time. I thought about my mother, who was probably getting dinner ready while Hanabi made her laugh and smile with her curiosity and funny, sly comments. Then I thought about Kiba's smile, his canine teeth that stuck out more than the rest and his shrunken eyes that wrinkled closed when he beamed at me.

I could see Naruto's hand holding mine so tightly. I saw his blue eyes staring down at me and the bright twinkle in them as he mischievously grinned and laughed. I saw the moment when we first met and the moment when we sat in a boat in the middle of the lake, sharing childhood memories. Everything was going by so fast, I barely struggled to keep up, and it made my head hurt.

Along with the flashes, I could hear distinct whispers every now and then. There were different voices, but all were familiar. Suddenly, the white turned to a pitch black, a darkness that I never imagined possible, and everything was silent, As I stared into the black void, I wondered what I did to deserve this. Maybe God decided my time was up. I only wished He would've given me time to say goodbye to the people I loved. Then I thought, "what if it's up to me?"

What if I had the choice to stay or go? I know my family loves me and they would be hurt if I decided to leave this world, but I've lived a life of self doubt and frustration, and I never understood why I hated myself so much, or why I scrutinized every little detail of myself until there was nothing left of me. When I look back at my life, my trajectory, from the days my parents held me as a baby to just a few hours ago when my dad was skeptic about lending me the car (with good reason), I'm not very happy or impressed, I'm rather sad.

I don't think I'll ever understand what Naruto saw in me, either. But I bet he'd be just as hurt to know I'm gone, that I chose the easy way out. He would think I'm a coward.

I thought about it for hours. I waged both outcomes in a sad attempt to tell myself I should stay, thinking about everyone's reaction when I open my eyes again. But so far, as hard as I tried, I couldn't feel my eyelids enough to open them. The doctors knew I was alert, but I was stuck in a sort of limbo, listening to others and being fed from a tube like a baby still in the womb.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **

Sorry for such a late update, I've been busy with exams. Anyway, I'll be updating regularly again.

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

Awakened

* * *

I felt the nurse's cold hand touch my arm with care, as if avoiding certain areas where I must have been bruised. Still unable to open my eyes, I guessed every little thing that happened around me with curiosity.

The hardest moment so far since I've been stuck in this hospital is hearing my father cry, hunching over my bedside like a child. It was my first time hearing him sob, or shed any tears for that matter. I had the immediate urge to hold his hand and tell him I was okay, and that none of this was his fault. There was nothing we could've done. I was thankful my mother gave me the strength I needed to focus on life and hopefully see her looking back at me with her bright smile and loud laughter that would echo throughout our home.

There came a time when I was starting to grow more tired than expected from sleeping, ironically. I felt a soft breeze come from my window, but it was a warm one. It was a rare feeling, but it cradled me in my bed and I tried breath it in deeply, but the sharp jab in my lungs would not let me. I could sense the nurse leave my room after washing me up with lukewarm wet towels, leaving the door open so that I could hear the commotion from the hall.

I could hear several child patients playing, a old woman asking for lunch, and a nurse speaking quietly about whatever duties she had. It was a regular day in here, I was used to hearing the voices, the faint steps, and the rustling trees from outside my window.

Then, like a whirlwind, forcing its way into my ears and breaking all normality from my day, I heard his voice. I denied myself, thought it was my imagination after being stuck in a hospital bed for days, but it was him, it was Naruto. He sounded the same as he always did, his gruff voice, deep breaths, almost high pitched but still masculine and boyish. It was him! I rejoiced in my head, feeling a strong high, a flutter in my stomach that almost ached; however, my sadness was there, and the idea that I would not be able to tell him I'll be okay or be able to squeeze his hand was torturing me.

I felt him enter my room, slowly, sitting next to me, leaning with his elbows down on the bed, making me tilt to the side a bit. I could feel his breath blow past my cheeks, and I realized how it turned more jagged as he leaned even closer. A loud sniff escaped him, he quietly weeped, and his tears poured on to my cheeks, almost burning right through me with all the pain and guilt. I wanted to squirm awake, I wanted to open my eyes in that instant and hold his cheeks, and dry his tears. But I felt powerless…

"Hinata…" He whispered, almost stuttered, and sniffed once more, "Please...open your eyes...wake up, please…" He pleaded.

Those words were enough to drive me over the brink, and I felt every inch of my body ache in the worst imaginable pain. My eyes were stinging, even as they were closed, I couldn't contain the tears that slid out and down my cheeks with the burning pain and despair of not being able to touch him, look at him, or say anything to him.

"H-Hinata?...You can hear me, right?" He whispered, still shaky and with a broken voice.

Yes, I can hear you, Naruto! I wanted to say open my mouth, open my eyes, but it was physically hurting me to try. My helplessness was so strong, I was so miserable, pathetic, and weak, trying so hard but unable to even tell him I love him and that I was okay.

I let myself go, as if dropping a heavy load from my back, I was giving up. It became clear that there was no way I could stay, even if I wanted to. There was a loud beeping noise from the other side of my bed, almost alarming, and suddenly Naruto's hands were on me, trying to shake me back to life.

"Hinata! I know you can hear me! Wake up, dammit! You can't give up, Hinata! Wake up!"

"I'm gonna have to ask you to leave! Doctor?!" The nurse screamed, rushing over to me and pushing Naruto away.

"She can hear me, nurse! You have to save her! She's alive!" He screamed, and promptly the room felt full. I could hear shuffling and as if Naruto was struggling against someone.

"Let me go! Hinata, wake up! I love you, Hinata!" He screamed one last time before he was gone.

_I'm sorry, Naruto. I love you, too._

"Let's begin defibrillation now!"

"One, two, three, back!"

"One more time, she's not stable yet."

"One, two, three, back!"

"We have to keep going, she's coming back!"

I could hear the doctors and nurses yelling in unison over my lifeless body. The shocks rippled through my muscles like a bad cramp, and everything seemed to fade in and out. I was ready to die.

"_I love you, Hinata!" _

I could hear his voice ringing through my head. I could feel a nurse brushing my hair back delicately with her cold fingers, and I realized I must've been sweating from the shocks because my bangs were sticking to my forehead and temples. She kneeled down and came close to my ear and whispered,

"We can't do this alone, honey. You have to fight for your life. Wake up, you can do this."

I felt her hand still on my head, holding my hand as the doctors figured out a way to save me.

_I can do this. I can do this. I can do this._

* * *

I couldn't remember anything, but I knew that I was still in the same hospital bed. Somehow, I felt heavier, like gravity was pulling me down more than it should. Something was different, I knew, and just to see if my nightmare was over, I tried to open my eyes.

Very slowly, I felt my dried, heavy eyelids flutter. I immediately felt my body jerk at the surprise, and continued on as if my chance would slip away at any second. My eyes were blinded by the sunlight that seeped through the windows with great shine. I tried looking around, but everything remained blurry. Then I moved on to my toes and fingers, and before I knew it, I was wiggling them without a problem. The tears that escaped my eyes this time were of pure joy and relief that I had hope and that my life was worth something. I could've sworn I was dead, but just being able to shift around and look outside my window was beautiful. My lungs were still in pain, so I couldn't sit up or twist my body at all, but I was content.

Looking up at the ceiling, I thought how fortunate I was. I don't know if I was really strong enough or if I was lucky, but at least I feel like there is a purpose for me on this Earth.

"Oh! You're awake!" The nurse stood at my doorway and smiled at me as she rushed to my bedside. "You gave us a huge scare yesterday! But it is incredible that you pulled through." She started to take my vital signs, putting pressure on my extremities to check how they well my nerves and muscles responded after being bedridden for so long. I tried looking at her and study her features carefully, but my vision was still just as blurry as when I opened my eyes.

My throat still felt to dry and in pain for me to say anything, so I stuck my hands out to try and touch her, but I seemed to miss her.

"Hm?" She sounded confused and curious, then took what seemed like a small flashlight from her pocket and flashed the light in my eyes. "Well this is weird...I'll be right back with the doctor. Please stay still and ring if you need anything." She put a small object in my hand which I couldn't make out, but it had a red button which I assumed was the button to ask for a nurse.

I assumed a good twenty minutes went by before the doctor and the nurse came back into my room. They both were whispering something, and it seemed serious since the nurse ran out of my room with urge.

"Hello, Hinata. I hear you finally opened your eyes this morning." He smiled and started checking my breathing with his stethoscope, touching around to feel the areas of my chest still affected by my broken ribs. He was very gentle, although everyone in this hospital had cold hands which only made the pain worse in certain places. "I also hear you can't see, is that correct?"

I nodded, swallowing to try and form a sentence or even a word.

"Bl-Blurry." I whispered, my voice cracking and sounding dryer than the Sahara.

"I see…" He did the same thing the nurse did with a flashlight, but I was still confused, was this something bad?

The doctor cleared his throat and put away the flashlight, "We can't say if your eyes are permanently damaged, it's normal to have blurry vision after a couple of minutes of waking up from a coma like you did, but we'll run some tests to make sure."

"F-Family?" I tried asking to know if my parents knew that I was awake, if they were on their way to see me.

"We called them just a few minutes ago, they'll be here soon. Don't worry." He smiled again and left the room, just like that.

I knew they were going to start taking tests and making me go through X-Rays, but all of the worries disappeared once I heard my parents were on their way. I needed to hug my father and see my mother's smile again. It wasn't good news that my vision might be in jeopardy, but I also knew that it was far better than being dead.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

reunited

* * *

My senses were the only thing I had left. I could feel, hear, and smell my surroundings. As for my vision, I couldn't see more than blurs.

I lost track of time, stuck in my thoughts, although I knew I had been in a hospital bed long enough to lose feeling in my toes. Still, I was grateful for the day I regained strength to open my eyes and get up to use the bathroom, almost as good as new.

The doctor explained how my body was lifeless after being crushed by the other car, honestly I'm glad I was crushed and didn't fly out the windshield into immediate death.

It was an hour past noon when I watched my family walk into the room, I could clearly hear their gasps echo loudly and their careful steps approaching me. After long days of waiting and frustration at my weak state, their reactions were more than surprise and carried the relief I was waiting to hear all morning.

"Mom?" I croaked, unable to contain my tears when I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"We're so happy to see you awake." Dad's voice cracked as well. I felt terrible whenever I heard his slight sobs, but as they surrounded me, I felt the similar warmth of being at home.

"You scared us real good." Hanabi joked, sitting next to me on my bed.

The doctor gave us a moment to reunite, but quickly got to the point about my vision. My parents were more than preoccupied about it, as glad as they were about my recovery, I still couldn't see well enough to even walk around on my own and that caused them to express more fearful reactions than the ones I got to rejoice in earlier.

"It seems like there was severe trauma in an area of the brain that controls vision. We expect it to get better with time, but the trauma is very serious and we will have to put her in therapy to fully recover."

"So will I be able to see again? Clearly?" I asked.

"You'll be able to see again, but I can't say if it'll be the same clear vision you had before the accident."

I could feel my parents' heads turn to me, almost in a sorry way. They must be thinking that this is all too much for me to handle.

The doctor excused himself and left a lingering silence behind. My bed shifted to my side, and I knew my mother had sat beside me when her perfume wafted into my nose.

"You're not alone, Hinata." She whispered, holding my hand and putting it on her lap, "We will work together to get your vision back. Don't worry."

She kissed the top of my head and I felt my eyes close with so much serenity, hearing her talk to me and caress my hand was the perfect remedy.

"We brought you your favorite snacks!" Hanabi chimed in, making my eyes shoot open. I could hear a plastic bag being ruffled around and then could barely see something being handed to me.

"What is it?" I asked, with a tiny smile, not knowing where to look or direct my attention.

"We've got all kinds of pastries, but this is a cinnamon roll." Hanabi put it in my hand and waited until I had a good grip on it before letting go.

"Thank you..." I whispered back.

"See, we can make it work."

I smiled, tasting the pastry in my hand, and although my family continued talking to me, my mind couldn't help but wonder.

Change was something I couldn't understand, and up to this point, so much has changed in my life that I should be able to. I have so many unanswered questions about where I'm going and what I'm doing, if the choices I'm making are the right ones. The news from the doctor was so hard to swallow, I didn't even know how to react or what to say. I thought I knew where I was going with my art and the trip to Neji's school as a part of my "plan for the future," but is this a sign that I am doing something wrong? How will I continue painting if I can't even see what's in front of me?

"Is it good, sweet pea?" My dad asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah. Thank you, dad." I tried smiling at him, but I couldn't tell where he was, so I simply looked ahead and let him see that I was okay.  
The day went by quickly with them around. I actually got used to talking again, and a lot of that time was spent answering Hanabi's questions about being partially blind. Without my family around, I would've never been able to laugh this off. Even though it is the biggest obstacle I've ever had to overcome, I took shelter under my family's optimism.

"Well, visiting hours are almost over, honey. Will you be alright tonight?" Mom asked as she picked up the bags that once carried all of my favorite pastries.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I can always call a nurse." I replied.

She leaned over and kissed my forehead, making sure I was tucked in and warm. One by one they wished me a goodnight, but my father stayed behind.

"No matter how old you get, you will always be my baby." He whispered, pushing my bangs out of my eyes, "I will always see the same little girl who would wake me up early on weekends and talk to me about whatever went on in her tiny little head. You would tell me outrageous things and I simply laughed you and your crazy imagination."

He chuckled softly and kissed my hand, "if anything happens, just call me, okay?"

I nodded, fighting the tears that welled up in my eyes. "Don't worry, dad. I will."

* * *

I had woken up in the middle of the night to the sound of the TV hanging from the top corner of the room. There was a faint noise that I couldn't make out, until I sat up groggily and listened intently. A woman spoke from outside my room, she seemed to come closer and before I could hear anything else, she had opened my door.

"Sorry to bother you so late." The nurse excused herself, rolling the usual small machine with her to take my vital signs and change my IV; it was routine.

"It's okay..." I whispered, and a couple of minutes silently went by with her hooking me up to new medicine, and checking my pulse and breathing.

"Alright, everything looks normal. Before I go, is there anything you need?"

I bit my lip, thinking hard about the question since having the nurse around was an opportunity to get whatever I needed.

"Actually there is..." I cleared my throat, "Can I make a phone call?"

"Sure. Just wait here, I'll bring the phone."

She left the room and came back a few minutes later with a phone, but before she handed it to me, she asked the number I wanted to dial since I couldn't see the numbers. I swallowed hard, thinking how embarrassing this was, even if she had no clue who I was calling in the first place. I hesitated, trying to recall Naruto's phone number and finally gave her the digits with a sweat-inducing blush.

She dialed and waited until she was certain that the call got through, and after a couple of nerve wrecking seconds, she put the phone in my hand and left quietly.

"H-Hello?"

I was cold, but as soon as I spoke, I broke into a sweat. It had been days since I spoke to Naruto—weeks. Ever since he came to visit me, there was never a moment he wasn't on my mind. I had to speak to him, even if I wasn't sure of what I wanted to say, there was an inescapable desire to hear his voice. There were fears I knew I had to conquer and speak to him about, but at the same time all I wanted was to know he thought about me just as much as I thought of him.

"Hinata? Is it really you?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

I'm Sorry

* * *

There was a long silence between us but he didn't hang up. I could feel him on the other end, quiet, yet I could sense his anxiousness.

I had forgotten how to speak and my mind was empty except for the memories of the last moment I saw him; his blond hair, blue eyes sparkling even on a cloudy day, and the look on his face that I couldn't decipher. Without effort, I had realized the reason why I ran off the day of the accident, and the feelings of jealousy that sprung up deep in my core. Maybe I was wrong to think he still loved Sakura, but I wouldn't know unless I was open to him for once.

Taking a deep breath, I fiddled with my hair and choked out the words that were stuck in my throat. "Yes, it's me," I whispered.

He seemed to struggle with his words as well, probably still embarrassed by his outburst when he came to see me in my hospital room. His desperate screams for me were still engraved in my memory.

"You're okay." He whispered, sighing into the phone.

"Yeah…" I trailed off, not wanting to bring up the issue of my vision yet. I didn't want to break him down after building him up with the good news.

"How are you feeling? Is everything okay?" Naruto spoke softly and slowly, and the way his rough voice was just as tender as I remembered washed through me like an ocean wave of affection.

"I'm okay, just slowly starting to get back up."

"Ah, you must be very weak." His tone lowered to a more saddened one, so I immediately spoke up again.

"It's no big deal. My family came to see me today and I spent all day with them."

"That's great. I'll try to visit you as soon as I can. I want to know what happened the day of the accident, since no one wanted to give me any details."

My brows came together in deep thought, wondering if he spoke to my parents or called Kiba about the accident. "How did you find out I was in an accident?"

"...you wouldn't answer your phone so I went to your house and your parents told me what happened. That's when I ran to the hospital and looked for you." He cleared his throat and for a second I thought he was holding back tears.

"I see...it's a long story. It's better if we talk about it in person." I pursed my lips and waited for him to say something in return, but he was speechless.

"Naruto?" I asked in the most delicate voice I could muster up.

"Am I allowed to visit you tomorrow?"

"Y-Yes."

He was pensive, out of character for his usually loud and clear personality.

"I'll go visit tomorrow, then. I want you to get your rest."

I blinked a couple of times at his statement, did he not want to speak to me? "O-Okay. Thanks, I guess. Goodnight."

"Hinata."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

* * *

I couldn't close my eyes all night, and as minutes turned into hours, I found myself going through old memories on a sleepless night. Was Naruto thinking of me as much as I was thinking of him? When I heard him say he loved me, I swore that something inside me lit up, and the stillness of my heart was gone. I felt shaken up from the inside out, and I felt my body tremble in anticipation. Naruto was coming to see me, and I had to look presentable even if I was hospitalized, so I got out of my bed and tried to shower; it was a task while being hooked up to an IV, but I took pride in finishing such a seemingly difficult task.

However, when I looked into the mirror, I gasped and touched my pale face tenderly. As if I was fragile china, cracked, scratched and bruised. It surprised me that my family managed to look at me and still smile, as if I was the same old Hinata that left the house the other day.

"Hinata?" The nurse called my name from outside the bathroom, making me jump.

"Shit…" I whispered under my breath, "Yeah?!" I yelled back.

"Your parents left you some clothes yesterday if you want to change for your visit later!"

I sighed in relief, _what a life saver._ I finished combing my hair and walked out with my IV in tow, finding a bag full of clothes on my bed. After rummaging for a couple of minutes, the only decent looking thing I could find was my purple pajama gown, not an ideal dress to wear for a romantic reunion, but it was infinitely better than the hospital gown.

I sat down, ready to see him, but afraid at the same time.

Was I right for doubting him and thinking he still had feelings for Sakura? I probably sounded annoying, constantly bringing it up.

Suddenly, the nurse knocked on the door again and poked her head in with a wide grin.

"Your visitor is here."

"Thank you." I returned the smile, running my hands through my gown, trying to straighten myself out.

While I was looking around to make sure everything was in order, Naruto walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Hey." He said, and my head snapped up in his direction.

Although he was a blur, his blond hair was still as electrifying as ever, and I dreaded not seeing his blue orbs.

I wasn't ready, I couldn't contain the tears that welled up and streamed down my cheeks.

"Hey." I stammered, sniffling. I felt him move around, but wasn't sure in which direction so I simply looked ahead, hoping he wouldn't notice that I was blind.

His hand, like a blanket, was placed on mine. Its warmth was soothing and full of kindness, and as it stayed there, my heart was fueled and pumped faster than ever.

"Don't cry, Hina…" He said gingerly, wiping the tears away with his thumb, "you're still as beautiful as ever."

I took it as a chance to touch his hand, and followed it all the way up to his face. Still struggling to find him, I looked over the blur that sat before me.

"Hinata...can't you see me?" Naruto's voice came out just as calm as before, but I knew he must be confused.

"Y-Yeah, why do you say that?" I chuckled, trying to hide my lie.

"You usually stare so intensely at me...are you in pain? Is something the matter?" The hand that was once placed over mine switched to my cheek, and with his thumb he caressed the bruise under my eye.

Gently, I closed my eyes and rejoiced in his warm touch, "I missed you so much…"

"I missed you too, Hina."

"I missed talking to you like we used to." My eyes tried to find him amongst the shadows of the room and brightness coming from the window, but I couldn't pinpoint his tantalizing eyes.

"I'm sorry, I should've been there but I couldn't, there are just too many things going on at home."

Naruto inched closer to me and I felt the weight of the bed shift in his direction. As a pair of arms enclosed me in his embrace, I took a deep breath and relished his scent; after long cold nights in my hospital room, I finally felt his chest pressed against my face, warm and soft.

"I wish you would've told me. You know I'll always be there." I whispered.

"It's all a long story for another time. Right now, I just want you to recover."

I pulled away from his hug, and looked down, trying to hide my eyes, "I don't know how long that will take."

"It shouldn't be too long, why are you so worried?" He tried stealing a peek at my face, but I kept hiding it. I didn't want him to look at my tears, or to ask me to look into his eyes.

"It's nothing, I just don't know how long it'll take…"

"Hinata, look at me."

I was silent, panicking on the inside. There was no way to hide that I couldn't see him.

"I can't." I responded, then was quickly startled when I felt his hands gripping my wrists tightly, forcing me to face him.

"Please, tell me what's wrong." He pleaded, desperate much like the last time he showed up with an erratic behavior.

"Let me go," I groaned and squirmed, trying to force my wrists away, but he wouldn't budge, "I'm blind, Naruto! I'm blind!"

I was immediately released, scaring me as I wondered what was going on in Naruto's head. But I didn't settle for just sitting there and leaving it all in the open without a clear explanation.

"I'm temporarily blind because of the accident. I can't see you."

"Hinata…" I felt Naruto's face come closer to mine, his hands cupping my cheeks, keeping my face in place.

Although blurry, his orbs sparkled and reflected bits of light, enhancing the blotches of blue I yearned to see clear and in full definition.

"You're going to get better, you won't be blind forever." He whispered, kissing my forehead. "I'm here, just be honest with me, Hina."

"I am always honest with you…" I replied, looking away.

"Kiba told me you were looking for me the day of the accident."

"And?"

"There's nothing to worry about. Sakura was there to see Sasuke."

I scoffed, laying back on my bed. "It sure looked like you wanted to talk to her…"

"Come on, Hinata, just get it into your head that I have nothing to do with Sakura." His tone was starting to heighten and sound irritated, making me coil away from him and frown.

"I'm sorry, but you wouldn't talk to me for weeks before that. How do you think I'm suppose to react?"

"I told you, I was having some trouble at home with my parents and I had school work on top of that. I was just too busy."

"I understand that, I just feel like we're drifting apart..."

It was quiet. Not knowing where he was, I touched around on my bed and felt his leg near the edge. I got up and crawled to his side, knowing well that I didn't mean what I said, but I missed him so much, that I was beginning to feel irritable and upset towards him..

"I feel like this was all my fault…" He whispered, so I followed his voice up to his face and felt around to make sure I was right.

"It's not your fault. Trust me." My hands touched his hair, his cheeks, and softly grazed his lips.

Naruto leaned in and led me in a waltz between our lips, softly touching each other with care and pure, innocent love. His hands held me close to him, tightly, and his breath filled my lungs with air like only he could.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered against my lips, sincere and with a heavy heart.


End file.
